All is in the shadow
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Kate est étrange ces derniers temps, mais pourquoi? Que cache t'elle? C'est bien se que Castle voudrait découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**All is in the shadow**

**Chapitre 1:**

Dur journée! dis-je en direction de Beckett.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendu, j'en profitais pour l'observer, elle était tellement craquante quand elle réfléchissait, elle fronçait les sourcils. Voilà maintenant trois ans que je la connaissais et j'adorais de plus en plus résoudre des enquêtes avec elle. On trouvait souvent la solution en même temps dans les enquêtes se qui faisait beaucoup rire Ryan et Esposito " Vous communiquer par la pensée" disaient-ils en ricanant. Je me rapprochais de Beckett pour répéter ma phrase.

-Dur journée! Répétais-je en attendent ma réponse.

Mais rien, elle ne se retournait pas, peut-être n'avait-elle toujours pas entendu.

-Beckett!

Elle se retourna en sursaut, j'avais du lui faire peur. Elle était tout de même rassurée quand elle remarquait que ce n'était que moi.

- Quoi Castle? demanda t'elle. Vu son air, je la dérangeais sans doute dans ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je disais dur journée, mais tu ne ma pas entendu, tu étais ailleurs. Répétais-je pour la 3 fois.

- Désolé Castle. Je vais y aller, je suis crevé! Elle prenait son manteau, fermait les dossiers, les rangeait dans son tiroir et commençait à partir.

- Tout va bien Kate? demandais-je en remarquant qu'elle semblait tendue. Elle se retournait et cette fois elle me fit un sourire.

- Oui! A demain Castle.

Elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur quand je vis qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone, mais où avait-elle la tête? Kate Beckett oublier son téléphone, Impossible! Elle n'oubliait jamais rien. Trop tard l'ascenseur était partit, je prenais donc les escaliers. Arrivé en bas je sortais du bâtiment et lui courais après. Je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Kate! Ton téléphone. dit-je simplement essoufflé, après ca marathon infernal.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux, waouh, on aurait dit que j'étais un sérial killer. J'avais du lui faire peur sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait l'air si effrayé.

- Ca va Kate? Demandais-je inquiet de son état inhabituel.

- Je... Oui...tu ma juste fait peur. Répliqua t'elle encore sous le choc.

- Tu es sûr que ça va? Vu dans l'état dans lequel tu t'es mit, quand je t'ai attrapé le bras je dirais que ça ne va pas. Elle était vraiment étrange, mais n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, ça restait un mystère. Un mystère à résoudre!

- Castle, ça va merci. Ajouta t'elle gentiment.

- Mais regarde tu tremble encore. Je voyais bien qu'elle disait qu'elle allait bien pour me faire plaisir, pour me rassurer mais ça n'allait pas.

- Castle j'ai dit que j'allais bien! Répéta t'elle en montant légèrement le ton.

- C'est à cause du snipper qu'on a arrêté il y a deux semaines? Je devais être casse pied à lui poser plein de questions mais vu son état, je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'elle avait.

-Castle! Stop j'ai dit que j'allais très bien! Le snipper ne me pose plus de problème. Cette fois elle c'était énerver, je crois qu'elle avait eu raison de s'énerver sinon je n'aurais pas arrêté de lui poser des questions. Mais le ton sur laquelle elle me parlait cette fois me faisais comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

Elle était vraiment étrange depuis deux jours un rien lui faisait peur. Je l'avais déjà vu dans cette état avec le snipper mais apparemment se n'était pas ça. je remarquais qu'elle cachait un dossier sous son manteau mais je ne préférais pas insisté de peur de me fâcher avec elle. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde me fâcher avec elle. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi. J'étais enfin arrivé dans ma maison, j'allais retrouver ma fille chérie. Je trouvais ma fille sur le canapé en pleine lecture.

- hey mon poussin, ça va? Demandais-je en me débarrassent de mon manteau.

- Oui, oui. répondit-elle en s'approchent pour m'embrasser. Et toi? Tu a l'air épuisé.

-Rien de spécial c'est juste que Kate est étrange depuis deux jours. Je repensais à la journée et à Kate. Kate était toujours calme posé, alors la voir comme cela me faisait étrange.

- Comment ça. demanda t'elle intriguée.

- Elle est stresser en permanence et elle est effrayer mais je en sais pas par quoi. ça c'était sûr je ne savais par quoi sinon je l'aurais déjà aider.

-En effet c'est assez étrange. Tu lui a demander si elle avait un problème? Dit Alexie en s'intéressent à la conversation et à mes problèmes. Alexie était toujours à l'écoute dès que j'avais des problèmes et cela je lui en était très reconnaissent.

- Je luis est demander si c'était ce snipper et bien non. Décidément je en comprendrais jamais les femmes. répondis-je en soupirant.

- Tu sais si elle ne va pas bien et qu'elle ne veut pas t'en parler c'est qu'elle n'en a pas la force. Laisse lui du temps, elle te parlera en temps voulu, quand elle sera prête. expliqua calmement Alexis. Ma fille avait raison, comme souvent, elle était la sagesse à l'état pure.

- Oui, j'espère. Merci d'avoir écouter ton vieux père! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Pas de quoi, tu ferais pareil pour moi. dit-elle en souriant.

Je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma fille, mais qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle.

- Papa? Dit-elle en me regardant avec son sourire d'ange qui signifiait qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose, quelle chipie, comme son père d'ailleurs.

- Oui ma puce. Tu veux me demander quelque chose c'est ça?

- Oui! Dit-elle en rigolant. Je sors ce soir, je vais voir une pièce de théâtre avec une amie.

- Ah oui, et tu me préviens maintenant.

-Tu n'oserais pas dire non tout de même. Elle me regardait encore avec un grand sourire d'ange.

- Bon d'accord mais tu ne rentre pas tard! Quelle est le nom de la pièce? Je voulais au moins savoir ce qu'elle voir, car je ne serais pas la pour la surveiller.

- Le titre c'est " Comment éduquer ses parents". Elle me regardait fixement en souriant

- Haha, très drôle, ça me touche tu sais... Je rigolais à mon tour et la chatouillais en la traitant de chipie.

- C'est une pièce humoristique et puis je suis sûr qu'il y aura plein de bon conseils...

- Oui, tu me fera un petit résumé. Dis-je en pensent déjà comment des gens pouvaient oser humilier les parents à ce point...Bonne question...Heureusement ce n'est qu'une pièce humoristique. Tu devrais m'emmener à ta place moi aussi j'ai un parent à éduquer.

- Tu devrais lui dire à Grand-mère. Dit-elle en rigolant. Et pour le résumé ne t'inquiète pas, tu aura tous les détails!

- Bon file avant que je ne regrette d'avoir dit oui. " c'était bien ma fille" pensais-je.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou :) voila mon chapitre 2 :P bon il est cours mais j'espère que vous aller quand même aimer. Je suis nouvelle ici donc je gère pas encore tout c'est pourquoi j'avais oublier de me on va dire "présenter" :) bon et bien c'est ma première fic, je la poste aussi sur un autre forum et sur cet autre forum j'en suis au chapitre 9. Voila bon lecture et laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache si mon histoire plait :P

**Chapitre 2: Enquête bouclé:**

Revigoré par la nuit je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment NYPD prêt a mettre les choses au clair avec Kate. Même avec les conseils avisés de ma fille je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elle se décide à me parler. J'arrivais a l'étage et je voyais Kate entrer dans la salle des archives, mais que faisait-elle dans la salle des archives? Je rentrais dans la salle en espèrent qu'elle répondrait à ma question. Je l'appelais.

-Kate? dis-je en la cherchant partout.

Je venais de la trouver dans la rangée "F" elle était surprise de me voir ici, autant que moi et elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher un dossier.

- Castle qu'est ce que tu fait ici? demanda t'elle intriguer, elle avait la voix qui tremblait, elle semblait anxieuse.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question figue toi. Répondis-je du tac au tac. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais la referma pour réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je suis flic, c'est normal de se trouver dans une salle des archives! Elle scrutait ma réaction.

- Mais tu n'y est presque jamais aller, tu n'a d'ailleurs jamais besoin d'y aller. Tu résous des enquêtes tu n'est pas la pour ranger les dossiers. Depuis que j'était renter dans la salle, une question ma démangeais. C'est quoi ce dossier?

- ça? Rien c'est un vieux dossier que je viens de retrouver, quelqu'un avait du oublier de le ranger. Répondit-elle avec assurance.

-D'accord. Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincu mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me dirait pas la vérité alors pas la peine d'insister. Je te laisse. Dis-je. Sur cette dernière phrase je partais pour la laisser seul dans la salle. J'avais cette horrible sensation qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais presque certain maintenant. Esposito arrivait.

- On a un cadavre! Ou est Beckett? demanda t'il pressé de trouver Beckett pour travailler sur l'enquêtes, la bouclé et rentrer dormir, malgré qu'il était seulement 14h.

- Elle est dans la salle des archives. dis-je agacé qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue.

- Elle est dans la salle des archives? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Esposito qui avait l'habitude de voir Beckett soit sur son bureau, soit devant le tableau des meurtres ou dans la cuisine a attendre que son café soit prêt.

Beckett arrivait à ce moment la pour stopper la conversation.

- Esposito! Alors on a un meurtre? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui, pas loin. Ryan et Lanie y sont déjà. Répondit-il en commencent a se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour aller sur les lieux du crime.

- D'accord on y va. Dit Beckett en le suivant. Je faisais de même.

Une fois sur la scène de crime, Ryan approchait pour nous faire un résumé de la situation.

- Homme de 46 ans, pas de femme, n'y d'enfant. D'après Lanie il a été tué de trois balles dans la poitrine.

- On connait son nom? Demanda Beckett en commencent a inspecter la scène de crime.

- Greg Berch, d'après plusieurs passant, c'était un dealer. On a eu le temps d'interroger quelques autres dealers et d'après eux il n'était pas apprécié par les autres, particulièrement par un certain John Verg, on pourrait commencer par ça. Dit Ryan en tendant la fiche de Verg à Beckett.

Nous étions tous retourner au NYPD pour interroger John Verg notre premier suspect pour l'instant.

- Bonjour . Je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle.

- Waouh Castle l'écrivain? J'aurai jamais imaginer vous rencontrer, en plein interrogatoire en plus. Il émit un petit sourire de surprise et d'amusement. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là au fait? Demanda t'il en revenant a la réalité.

- Connaissez vous Greg Berch? Beckett sortit une photo du dossier et la tendit a Verg.

- Ouais et alors? Verg hésita quelques secondes avant de rajouter. Il a encore inventé un truc débile pour m'envoyer en prison ce con?

- Il est mort! Dis-je sur un ton qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

- Dommage pour ses clients! Mais de toute façon il avait pas de famille. Verg reprit son sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier, d'ou le connaissez vous? Demanda Beckett qui commençait a suspecter Verg de plus en plus.

- Bah, il deal comme moi et plein d'autres. Mais personne ne l'aime, il passe son temps à aller dealer sur le terrain des autres et vous voyez c'est le genre de truc qui ne nous plait mais alors pas du tout. Il avait fermé ses poings et les cognaient sur la table pour montrer son énervement.

- Vous aviez donc une très bonne raison de le tué. Répondit Beckett.

C'était mon moment préféré quand on leur disait clairement qu'on l'ai soupçonnait. Ils réagissaient tous pareil, et j'adorais voir comment il s'en sortaient dans leurs arguments, même si certain se contentait de " je l'ai pas tué" ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle.

- Oh oh, stop! Je l'ai pas tué! Cria t'il.

- Ou étiez vous ce matin entre deux heures et quatre heures?

- Bas je dors comme toute personne normal. Je peux y aller là parce que vous n'avez rien contre moi et j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Oui. conclue Beckett qui était déçu de en pas avoir avancé dans son enquête.

Une fois Verg partit, je disais à Beckett que pour moi il n'était pas coupable.

- Moi je n'en sais rien. Beckett poussa un soupir. On va devoir interroger tous les dealers un par un.

Mon dieu, le boulot monstre qui nous attendaient. ça me déprimais, heureusement Esposito arrivait avec du nouveau.

- Yo Beckett, on a du nouveau, on a retrouver une jeune fille en pleurs a moitié traumatisé, elle a en fait assisté a l'assassina de Greg Berch, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cette état. Elle a pris peur et s'est caché, malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour nous elle a assister à tout. Elle a donc vu l'assassin, on lui a montrer plusieurs photo de dealers et bingo elle en a reconnu un.

- ça donne quoi? demandais-je

- Tim Hels! répondit Esposito

-Tim Hels? répéta Beckett lentement.

Elle était devenu toute blanche après avoir entendu le nom de l'assassin. Elle prenait son manteau et son sac et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

- Je dois y aller! J'ai un coup de fil a passer! Dit-elle en guise d'explication

- mais Beckett... et l'enquête? Je restais la bouche ouverte sans rien comprendre.

- Je verrais demain! Dit-elle toute tremblante.

Et sur cette dernière parole, elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! voilà mon chapitre 3, il est plus court que d'habitude désolé:) Bonne lecture:p**

**Chapitre 3: Fracas**

J'étais dans ma voiture sur le chemin de la maison de Beckett. Mais qu'avait-elle donc? D'abord elle était stresser en permanence et avait peur, ensuite elle se mettait à cacher des dossiers et maintenant elle partait sans prévenir. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, peu importe le problème qu'elle avait, je ferai tout pour elle! J'avais toujours été là pour elle dans les mauvais comme dans les bons moments, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Malgré tout j'avais peur qu'elle se fâche parce que j'insistais trop, mais je prenais le risque. Je tenais tellement à elle que j'étais près a tout. J'arrivais dans le hall et par chance quelqu'un venait de sortir, j'avais donc pu rattraper de justesse la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. J'étais arrivé devant la porte de Kate, je m'apprêtais a frapper quand j'entendis une voix qui criait contre quelqu'un.

" Ce n'était pas prévu, je n'est pas accepté ça pour me retrouver mêler à tes embrouilles, tu ne respecte rien!"

C'était la voix de Kate mais pourquoi criait-elle et pourquoi disait-elle ce ci? Elle était bel et bien mêler a quelque chose de louche, j'en avait la preuve!

-Kate! criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende et ouvre la porte.

J'allais la rappeler quand j'entendit en grand fracas. De peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivée quelque chose, je commençais à me préparer psychologiquement pour défoncer la porte, j'allais le faire pour voir ce qui se passait quand à mon plus grand soulagement la porte n'était pas verrouillé. Je rentrais donc et je voyais Kate allongée par terre au milieu d'éclats de verre, sa table cassé. Je me précipitais sur elle et l'appelait doucement.

- Kate? ça va? Tu m'entend? Je tremblait de partout j'avais tellement peur qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave.

Elle saignait du front et du bras gauche, quand à ses jambes il y avait plein de petites coupures. Elle se réveillait petit à petit et commençait a trembler de peur. Elle était sous le choc, quand elle remarquait que c'était moi, elle se calmait un peu.

- Castle? Mais... Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Je la prenait dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme et reprenne ses esprits. Nous étions restez cinq bonnes minutes dans les bras l'un l'autre avant que je ne décide de l'emmener a l'hôpital pour qu'on lui soigne ses blessures. En voiture plein de question se bousculaient dans ma tête, pourquoi avait t'elle peur? Pourquoi cachait-elle des dossiers? Pourquoi Criais t'elle " je n'est pas accepter ça pour me retrouver mêler à tes embrouilles" à je ne sais qui d'ailleurs? Et comment était-elle tomber au milieu de sa table en verre, ce qui aurait pu lui être fatal! Une fois que nous étions arrivez a l'hôpital je la portais jusqu'à l'accueil pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue. Je devais attendre a l'accueil en attendent qu'ils lui recouse ses blessures. Je me remettait petit à petit des événements de la journée, j'avais eu tellement peur quand je l'avais vu par terre. Un médecin venait enfin vers moi.

- Vous êtes le jeune homme qui l'a amener? demanda le médecin en me fixant.

- Oui! Comment va t'elle? demandais-je en espèrent de tout mon cœur que se ne soit rien de grave.

- Rassurez vous elle n'a rien de grave, quelque égratignures au jambes mais rien de bien vilain, quand au bras et à la tête on a du recoudre. On lui a mit un bandage au bras et un pansement sur le front. Elle peut sortir dès maintenant à condition que quelqu'un reste avec elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se rouvre ses blessures, elle a aussi besoin de repos.

- D'accord, je vais l'emmener chez moi et je veillerais sur elle. Dis-je sans hésitation. Je prendrais soin de Kate toute la nuit, je veillerais auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. J'attendais quelques secondes et je voyais enfin Kate elle venait vers moi.

- Castle, merci! dit-elles simplement, une larme a l'œil.

- De rien Kate, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Always! Maintenant tu me suis je t'emmène chez moi pour que tu te repose et tu ne discute pas. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien elle me suivait jusqu'à ma voiture. Je la laissait s'installer a l'avant et lui déposait une couverture sur les genoux histoire qu'elle n'est pas froid pendant le trajet.

- Merci, Castle, vraiment! Et je suis désolé que tu me vois comme ça, je veux dire égratigner de partout. Elle me regardait avec son air sérieux et calme.

- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. La seul chose qui me tracasse, c'est la façon dont tu es arrivée sur ta table en verre. Dis-je en attendent une réponse.

- Je...on en parlera demain si tu veux bien? Demanda t'elle la mine fatigué. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, mais elle repoussait à chaque fois la conversation qui finirait par arriver, je l'espère.

- Tu ne pourra pas éviter le sujet à chaque fois Kate! Je mettait ma ceinture puis démarrait la voiture. Pendant le trajet nous n'avions échanger aucun mots à mon plus grand regret, elle s'était même assoupit quelques minutes avant notre arrivé chez moi. Je la portait jusqu'à la chambre d'ami et la déposait délicatement sur le lit. Elle ouvrait lentement les yeux.

- Castle?

- Hey Kate, ça va mieux? demandais-je

- Oui beaucoup mieux, merci! On est ou là? demanda Kate en regardant autour d'elle en espèrent reconnaitre quelque chose.

- Tu es chez moi, dans la chambre d'ami. Maintenant il faut que tu te repose. Je m'asseyais a coté d'elle et la regardait.

- D'accord. Encore merci Castle, pas simplement pour cette fois mais pour toutes les autres. Et sur cette dernière parole elle s'allongeait et fermait les yeux.

Je restais assis a coté d'elle un long moment a penser à elle, à moi, à nous, même si ce "nous" n'étais à ma connaissance envisagé seulement par moi. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle l'envisageait ou l'envisagerait. Je m'allongeais a coté d'elle et l'observais quelques instants. Elle s'était endormit et semblait bien dans ses rêves. Je lui rajoutais une couverture puis me laissait m'évader dans mes pensées. Est ce que le fait qu'elle soit étrange, changerait quelque chose à notre relation, ou à notre partenariat?

Pour moi la réponse était simple, cela pourrait être différent mais jamais brisé, je lui avais dit always et je tenais à ne jamais rompre ma promesse. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit ma fille la veille, elle avait raison Kate me parlerait quand elle le voudra. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne se décide pas trop tard. Je pourrais attendre mais pas indéfiniment. Je repensais soudain à l'enquête, mais qui était Hels? Si elle ne me disait pas la vérité demain, je chercherais par mes propres moyens. Etait-ce un ex à elle? Un criminel quelle avait envoyé en prison et qui était récemment sortit? Un psychopathe qui la harcelait? Quelqu'un de mort peut-être? Un revenant qui venait se venger, hahaha...Bon rayons la dernière solution. Un ami? Un frère caché? Je faisais toute sorte de scénario dans ma tête, qui ferait de bonne idées pour un de mes livres mais qui ne correspondait pas toujours à Kate. Je cherchais pour chaque hypothèse, la raison pour laquelle elle me cacherait son secret. Mais cela ne donnait rien de très concrets. Je n'étais malheureusement pas dans sa tête, ce qui m'aurait vraiment facilité les choses. Tant pis j'attendrais.

Je crois bien que toutes ses réflexions m'avait épuisé et je sombrais dans un profond et doux sommeil a coté de ma très cher muse, partenaire, amie et ... dans mes rêves femme.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello! Voilà mon chapitre 4 bon déjà désolé je sais que Kate est OOC.**

**Chapitre 4: Complots:**

**Pov Hels:**

Il était temps qu'il paye pour son erreur! J'étais enfin sortis de prison près à me venger complètement! Ma femme m'avais quitté pour lui, et il le regretterait. Après m'être venger de ma femme j'allais me dévouer a son cas, ce stupide écrivain! Rien de mieux pour l'atteindre que de toucher à sa cher muse! Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire, et cela ne serait pas un partie de plaisir pour eux deux! Il m'avait volé ce que j'avais de plus cher alors je lui volerais aussi un être chère. En commencent par détruire à petit feu Beckett. J'avais commencer, en rouvrant sa blessure sur sa mère, rien de plus facile je l'ai attraper un soir et je lui est fait conclure un marché, deux dossiers contre quelque chose sur le meurtre de sa mère tout en précisant que si elle en parlait à ses proches les preuves disparaitraient comme par magie dans les flemmes. J'y perdais au début car avoir deux dossier je m'en contrefichais mais comme ça je rigolerais en voyant mon dossier. J'avais demander le mien et celui de Fellow un ami qui m'aiderai dans cette affaire, seul problème il était en prison, mais finalement ce n'était pas un problème, vu l'appât que j'avais! Je m'étais renseigné sur elle et Castle et, je l'ai avait observés quelques semaines avant de commencer mon plan. Je savais leurs points forts et faibles. Je savais pertinemment que Beckett ne parlerait donc pas de moi à Castle car elle tenait trop à ce que je "détenais" sur sa mère. En fait je n'avais rien et quand elle allait le découvrir, elle souffrirait. Le but est dans arrivé à ce que Castle la trouve étrange et que en même temps il ne sache pas pourquoi, la voir comme ça le rendra malheureux et Beckett de même. Mon plan pour l'instant marchait à merveille. Cette après-midi je lui dirais que je n'ai rien sur sa mère, et tout commencera! Le début de ma vengeance!

**Pov Castle:**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles et des siècles, la présence de Kate me détendais peut être. Je me levais doucement sans bruit en essayent de ne pas la réveiller. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand soudan une délicieuse odeur de crêpe envahit mon nez. Ma fille était au fourneaux en train de chauffer des crêpes, qui avait l'air plutôt réussi.

- Hey dad! Me dit-elle avec son grand sourire que j'aimais tant.

- Tu nous fait de délicieuse crêpes! Ca m'ouvre l'appétit!

- Oui je me suis dit que cette idée de faire des crêpes plairait à mon goinfre de père. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hum, je ne peux pas tant vouloir, les plaisanteries c'est de famille. Une fois que ma fille avait le dos tourné je m'emparais d'une crêpe et y mordit à pleine dents, hum que c'était délicieux.

- Hey papa tu pourrais au moins attendre que Beckett soit levé! Mais ou as tu appris l'éducation. Elle me plaqua un bisou sur chaque joue en attendent une réponse.

- Normalement ta grand-mère aurait du s'en chargé mais comme tu le vois elle a du être trop occupé. Dis-je en finissant d'engloutir ma crêpe.

- Je t'entends Richard! cria une voix de l'autre bout de l'appartement. C'était Martha.

-Bon c'est bien jolie tout ça papa mais Il faudrait réveiller Beckett pour qu'elle mange. Dit-elle avec en me fixant, un peu trop a mon gout!

- Comment? Tu dormais? J'étais rentrer tard avec Beckett ma fille dormait déjà, enfin normalement. Dans cette maison tout le monde savait tout avant tout le monde, ça en devenait parfois dangereux.

- Je te cherchais et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Je t'ai finalement vu en train de dormir a côté de Beckett. Et grand mère ma ensuite raconter enfin ce matin que tu l'avait ramener de l'hôpital. Elle va bien au moins? Demanda t'elle.

Kate s'était réveillée et arrivait dans la cuisine les yeux cernés.

- Bonjour. Je...euh...je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps je vais rentrer chez moi, encore merci de m'avoir accueillit pour la nuit.

- Vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose avant de repartir? Demanda Poliment ma fille. J'ai fais des crêpes.

- C'est très gentil Alexis mais j'ai plein de chose à faire. Elle prenait son sac nous remerciais encore une fois et s'en allait.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange. Dit ma fille en venant s'asseoir a coté de moi. Mais tu finira par savoir pourquoi! Tu arrive toujours à tes fin. Ma fille m'adressa un petit clin d'œil.

- Et oui! Je suis le meilleur! Je faisais un énorme bisou à ma fille et partais dans mon bureau pour écrire. Et fait tes devoirs ma puce!

- Déjà fait! Moi aussi je suis la meilleur.

**Pov de Hels:**

L'heure avait sonné, ma vengeance avait sonné. J'allais enfin rigoler un peu. j'imaginais déjà la tête de cette pauvre Kate, et celle de son écrivain quand il la verrait dans cette état. De la pur jouissance pour moi. Ce n'était que le début! Le meilleur restait pour la fin.

**Pov Kate:**

Je n'arrivais plus à lui mentir mais si je lui disais tout, les preuves sur le meurtre de ma mère disparaitrait et je ne le voulais absolument pas. Pour une fois que les preuves venaient à moi et non l'inverse je n'allais tout de même pas tout gâcher. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui parler, il trouverait les mots pour me calmer, me rassurer. J'avais une immense confiance en lui.

J'avais donné un dossier à Hels restait le deuxième en échange d'infos sur le meurtre de ma mère. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans vingt minutes, et j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de ce que je pourrai apprendre, de ce que cela pourrait changer. J'avais peur et j'étais toute seule. Le rendez-vous était dans une petite rue, qui n'était pas fréquenté, quand j'arrivais, il était déjà la. Hels était plutôt grand, il portait des lunettes sombre qui m'empêchais de voir ses yeux, autrement il était habillé de noir, il avait aussi une écharpe et un chapeau. Sous tout cette accoutrement je n'arrivais même pas a voir à quoi il ressemblait, il était habillé de la même façon la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Quand j'étais tout près de lui il ne m'adressa pas un bonjour seulement un sourire qui ne m'inspirais pas confiance. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté le marché, je ne le connaissais même pas, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire de c'est deux dossiers. Et pire encore, j'avais voler deux dossiers pour mes fins personnelle afin qu'il me donne des information sur ma mère. Le simple fait que cette affaire touche à ma mère ma fait accepté, cela aurait été deux dossiers contre autre chose, peut importe laquelle, j'aurai refusé. Mais la il s'agissais de ma mère, l'affaire sur laquelle je m'étais pencher pendant de longues années sans rien trouver de concluent alors la seul image que l'affaire puisse avancé me rendait non pas heureuse, mais moins malheureuse.

- Bonjour je... Hels ne me laissa même pas finir ma phrase.

- Vous avez le dossier Fellow? Demanda t'il en grognant. Il avait une voix roque qui n'était pas très agréable à écouter

- Oui tenez, mais maintenant les informations sur le meurtre de ma mère! Je lui avais donné le dossier et attendais qu'il me réponde. Voila maintenant cinq jours que j'attendais ce moment avec impatiente. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient.

- De quoi? demanda t'il. J'avais du mal entendre ou a moins qu'il se foutait de moi.

- Le meurtre de ma mère les informations que vous m'avez promis! J'avais la tête qui commençait a bouillonner et ma voix s'énervait. LES INFORMATIONS!

- Hum, je ne l'ai es plus ou je ne l'ai est jamais eu. Il commençait à rire, il se moquait de moi.

- Pardon? Vous plaisantez j'espère? Je priait de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit un blague mais apparemment non.

- Non, j'ai l'air de plaisantez? En tout cas merci pour les dossiers, maintenant je vais partir vaquer a mes occupations. Bonne journée. J'avais envie de le tuer, mais comment osait-il.

Je l'attrapais par le col et le toisait sévèrement.

- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça!

Après cette phrase, pour se libéré il m giflait violement, se qui me faisait tomber à terre. J'avais la joue qui me brulait, et les larmes qui me montaient au yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me dénoncer, vous avez volée deux dossiers dans la salle des archives. Vous êtes coincé. Il partait en ricanant.

Je pleurais et pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêté. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi conne pour croire que le meurtre de ma mère avancerais. j'étais aveugle voila tout. Ma joue se calmait mais ma rage augmentait, comme si tout n'allait pas déjà de travers il se mettait à pleuvoir et j'étais désormais trempé, au milieu d'une rue ou il n'y avait que moi. Une pauvre conne, qui croyait au conte de fée. Je restais au milieu de la rue dans mes vêtements trempé, j'étais assise les bras autour des genoux et ma tête penché sur mes genoux. J'avais tellement espéré avoir du nouveau, tellement, que de se retrouvé sans rien était affreux. Je pensais tout de suite à Castle, le seul qui m'avait aider a sortir de là.

Cette épreuve ne faisait que confirmé que je n'arriverais jamais à mettre l'assassin de ma mère en prison. Je crois que je venais de perdre toute confiance en moi en l'espace de dix malheureuse minutes. J'avais besoin d'oublier cette affreuse journée.

J'étais arrivée dans le bar le plus proche et commandais une vodka puis une autre...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Kikou ! Voila mon chapitre 5 un peu plus long que les autres et surtout je me suis bien amuser à un moment j'espère que vous rigolerez aussi.**

**Chapitre 5: Saoul!**

**Pov de Beckett:**

Ma tête tournais tellement qu'il étais impossible pour moi de me lever. J'étais ressortis du bar puis je m'étais assise dans la rue ne tenant plus debout. Le temps c'étais calmer, il ne pleuvait presque plus, seulement quelques gouttes. Peut importe de toute façon j'étais déjà trempée jusqu'au os. J'étais tellement morte de fatigue que j'envisageais de rester dormir ici, seulement ce n'étais pas sérieux du tout. Je pensais à appeler Castle, mais que penserait-il de moi si il me voyais dans cette état, trempé et saoul. J'avais des moments de lucidité mais d'autre de complète folie, qui sait ce que je pourrais lui dire pendant mes moments de folie. Tant pis je prenais le risque. Je tapais le numéro de Castle.

- Castle? demandais-je avec une voix qui faisait peur.

- Beckett? Ca va, tu as une voix bizarre? Me demandait-il apparemment inquiet de mon état.

- Est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher? Mon dieu je me sentais tellement honteuse, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qui appelait son père a l'aide. Je ne suis pas en état de conduire, à moins que ça te dérange?

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Où est tu? Il semblait si attentionner, j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours près à bondir pour me sauver, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je lui donnais l'adresse, raccrochais puis j'essayais de me lever. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que pour moi j'étais en plein tremblement de terre, suivit d'une éruption volcanique. Je me tenais grâce au mur quand soudan un homme me rentrais dedans par derrière. C'est à cette instant que je sentis un picotement dans mon dos.

- Excuser moi! Je regardais mon portable.

C'étais tout ce que l'inconnu m'avais dit, il avait une voix étrange comme si il faisait exprès de la changer pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse de plus je ne l'avais même pas vu il faisait trop noir. Il était déjà partit. Je commençais à me sentir toute faible et à avoir encore plus la tête en feu. Je ne tenais tellement pas debout que je tombais par terre. N'ayant pas le force de me relever je restais là à attendre que Castle vienne. Ma vision se troublait puis je m'endormais.

**Pov de Hels:**

Mon plan ne pouvais pas mieux marcher. Grace à une petite seringue je lui avais administrer en la bousculant, une dose de drogue qui ferais d'elle quelqu'un de complément saoul et défoncée et un liquide qui la rendrait faible d'ici une journée, ce qui me faciliterais la tache le jour ou je devrais continuer mon plan. Je but de tout cela était de la troubler, de la désorienter. Avec la drogue que je lui avais administrer elle aurait un trou noir de minimum six heures. L'ayant étudié un minimum je savais qu'elle n'allais pas parler de son trou noir. Un fois qu'elle serait assez faible pour ne pas m'échapper je mettrait mon plan à exécution. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma victime quand je voyais cet enfoiré...Castle... non mais pourquoi était-il là? Il faisait tout rater...encore une fois...il fallait que Kate soit seul, comment mon plan ne pouvait marcher si Castle était là lors de son trou noir.

**Pov de Castle:**

Sa voix était vraiment étrange. Sans attendre je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma fille et me dirigeais vers la sortie quand Alexis m'appelait.

- Papa, ton manteau tout de même, il fait froid. Dit-elle en me le tendant.

- Je pers la tête il ne faut ma m'en vouloir. Je souriais à ma fille et cette fois partais normalement pour de bon. Une fois dans ma voiture je ne me gênais pas pour griller quelques feux rouges et aller à la vitesse que je voulais. Dix minutes, c'était le temps qu'il m'avais fallut pour trouver l'adresse et une place où me garer. Une fois descendus de voiture je me dirigeais vers la rue qu'elle m'avait indiquer. En la voyant de loin, j'accélérais le pas. Une fois arrivé près d'elle je l'appelais doucement , elle semblait dormir.

- Kate? Tu m'entends? Je l'appelais doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Hum... Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Castle! Mon sauveur! Elle commençait à rigoler bizarrement.

- Kate, tu es saoul? Impossible moi Richard Castle, n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Kate Beckett saoul en train de rigoler étrangement.

- Moi...non, je t'attendais juste mon prince... mais ou est ton cheval? Mon dieu ce n'était pas une blague, elle était sérieuse en plus. Mais qu'allais-je faire?

- Je vais te ramener chez toi ca vaudra mieux! Elle me regardait surprise.

- Mais non, je veux allez dans ton palais moi! Inconsciemment je rigolais, la scène était comique surtout qu'elle était sérieuse. Mon dieu si Ryan et Esposito était là ils auraient rigolés. Je la portais jusqu'à la voiture et la déposait à l'avant pour pouvoir la surveiller de près.

- Mais où est ton cheval? Pourquoi m'emmener dans ton palais avec cette machine?

Je préférais ne pas répondre, au risque qu'elle continue son délire. Il était dur de se concentrer sur la route avec une personne saoul à coté qui ne cessait de dire des âneries inconsciemment. J'avais finalement réussi à la ramener jusqu'à chez elle, ce qui était un miracle pur et simple. J'envoyais un texto rapide à ma fille pour la prévenir que je risquais de ne pas rentrer avant demain.

- Kate, où est la clé de ta maison? Demandais-je en essayent de garder mon sérieux.

- Cherche! Me disait-elle avec un grand sourire. Fouille moi!

A non, là ca devenait gênant. Elle passait de la princesse à l'allumeuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, enfin pas que je sache?

- Kate! Les clés ou je te laisse ici! Dis-je en me mettant devant elle.

Après avoir exprimé son mécontentement, elle me tendait les clés. Une fois la porte ouverte je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposais sur le lit.

- Tu viens Rick, tu viens dans le lit avec moi? Dit-elle en en touchant de sa main la partie droite du lit pour montré qu'elle était libre.

- Kate! Un peu de tenue tout de même! Aller dors maintenant, tu en as largement besoin. Elle se relevait et me fixait.

- Et si je veux faire autre chose que dormir! Elle me faisait un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil. C'était vraiment gênent.

- Dors! S'il te plait. Je me promettais à cette instant de ne plus jamais la laisser boire plus de deux verres en ma présence.

- Bon, mais on remet ça a plus tard? Dit-elle en m'envoyant un bisous.

- Oui, oui c'est ça! Enfin elle s'était décider à essayer de dormir, ce que je pourrais faire aussi, une fois sûr qu'elle dormait. Je m'allongeais dans le canapé dans le salon, la laissant dans sa chambre. Faite qu'elle se calme ou je mourrais avant l'heure.

**Pov de Kate:**

J'avais un mal de crâne affreux en me réveillent. J'avais aussi les muscles tout endoloris. Je me levais avec difficulté et commençait à me demander comment j'étais arriver dans mon lit, surtout que je ne m'étais apparemment pas mise en pyjama. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Une aspirine allait peut-être m'aider. Je passais par le salon pour accéder à la salle de bain quand je voyais sur mon canapé...

- Castle? Qu'est ce que vous faite ici? Mais pourquoi Castle était dans mon salon? J'avais du louper un épisode. Castle se réveillais brusquement.

- Mais... A Beckett vous m'avez fait peur. Dit-il en se levant du canapé tout en passant les mains sur ses vêtement pour être présentable.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite dans mon salon en train de dormir sur mon canapé? Demandais-je en ne comprenant plus rien

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Dit-il en me regardent comme si j'étais amnésique.

Soudan des images me revenait en tête. J'avais vu Hels et... Je m'étais fait avoir comme une conne... j'avais vraiment été stupide. Ensuite j'étais aller dans un bar et avait bu. Finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir de ces deux moments. Et j'avais appeler Castle, mais après plus rien, le trou noir.

- Je me souviens seulement vous avoir appeler, c'est tout. Je me sentais honteuse, je ne me souvenait de rien et encore moins de ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire.

- Ah!

- Comment ça " Ah"? Que voulait-il dire? Avait-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Comment si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquer.

**Pov de Castle:**

La situation était vraiment embarrassante, comme lui dire: tu ma pris pour ton prince et tu voulais aller dans mon palais à cheval. Et tu voulais hum, faire des "choses" avec moi. Je me voyais mal lui dire ça.

- J'ai dit des bêtises pendant que j'étais saoul? Demandait-elle inquiète.

- Non...non rien de grave...tu étais saoul je n'ais pas vraiment fait attention. C'est normal de dire n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ais rien dit de grave , ou gênant. Je remarquais qu'elle se sentait honteuse.

- Gênant? Non! C'était encore plus gênant pour moi de luire dire que de ne rien dire alors plutôt s'abstenir.

- Dans ce cas je vais chercher une aspirine et je reviens!

Je revenais soudan à la triste réalité. Pourquoi c'était-elle saouler? A cause de toutes les choses qu'elle me cachait? Mais cette fois je en partirais pas sans avoir eu de réponses. Elle revenait après avoir prit son aspirine.

- Kate! Que ce passe t'il vraiment? Je te préviens que je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

L'expression de Kate changeait brusquement, passant du gêner au triste. Elle restait deux minutes debout à me regarder. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayer de commencer à parler mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- C'est en rapport avec Hels. Elle tremblait d'a peut près partout et hésitait à chaque début de phrase. Il m'avait vu un soir dans la rue et m'avait abordé en disant qu'il avait quelques choses d'important à me dire.

Au fur et à mesure que Kate continuait son récit, je devenais triste, triste qu'on ose encore la faire souffrir avec le meurtre de sa mère. Mais qui était ce Hels pour oser lui faire ça! Celui la je me le réservais personnellement. Les larmes ruisselait sur les joues des Kate et je lui prenais la main pour lui dire que désormais j'étais là pour l'aider à surmonter. Je la prenais dans mes bras et elle se laissait faire.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, tu viens à mon appartement en attendant que tout cela se calme, en attendant que j'attrape ce salopard!

Je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas la force de refuser, elle avait même l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne idée. Je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de rester seul.

- D'accord mais je vais prendre une douche et préparé quelques affaires, en attendant vous pouvez rentrer chez vous je vous y rejoindrais.

-D'accord. Je préviendrais le commissariat que vous n'irez pas travailler aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas discutable. Je lui souris chaleureusement en essayent de la faire sourire aussi, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça alors je sortais de sa maison. Je rentrais chez moi pour préparé le petit déjeuner en attendent qu'elle arrive.

**Pov de Hels:**

Après que Castle avait fait tout raté, j'avais décidé de passer directement à la prochaine étape et tout était parfait car il venait de sortir de chez elle, ce qui me laissait la voie libre. L'heure avait sonné pour elle!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: Enlèvement!**

**Pov de Beckett:**

Une bonne douche ne pouvait que me faire du bien après avoir bu et pas qu'un peut. Après cette douche qui me réveillait enfin complètement je m'habillais en vitesse. Je n'avais que quelques affaires à faire et je pourrais aller chez Castle pour enfin remettre toutes mes pensées en ordre et comprendre pourquoi j'étais tomber si facilement dans un piège qui sentait le coup foireux à dix kilomètre. Après m'être habiller je filais dans la salle de bain pour récupéré quelques affaires quand j'entendis un bruit de porte d'entrée.

- Castle? C'est toi?

Aucune réponse, peut-être que je devenais folle et que j'entendais des bruits qui n'existaient pas. J'allais continuer ce que je faisais avant, quand j'entendis encore du bruit, cette fois des pas provenant du salon. Ne sachant pas qui pouvait bien se trouver dans mon salon je décidais de prendre mon arme, malheureusement celle ci se trouvait dans mon salon. J'étais muni d'une lampe de poche très lourde qui me servirais provisoirement d'arme. J'entrouvrais légèrement la porte qui menait à mon salon et là je le voyait Hels, mais comment était-il arriver là? Je le voyais se diriger vers la porte derrière laquelle je me trouvais mais heureusement il ne m'avait pas vu. Je me cachais et attendais qu'il passe pour l'assommer d'un grand coup de lampe torche. Il tombait sur le coup, je voulais en profiter pour aller prendre mon arme mais il m'attrapait par le jambe, me faisant tomber. Je me trouvais désormais par terre tout comme lui, il essayait de se relever mais je le frappait de nouveau cette fois en pleine mâchoire, il criait de douleur en se touchant la mâchoire avec une main. Il me sautait dessus en m'attrapant les mains, ce qui m'empêchait de me défendre. Je lui donnait un coup de tête et le poussait violement en arrière. Reprenant le contrôle je courais chercher mon arme et la pointait désormais sur lui.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenu? Criais-je pour qu'il comprenne que je ne rigolais pas.

Il passait sa main sur sa tête qui devait lui faire atrocement mal.

- Ta pas encore compris? C'est MOI qui pose les questions!

Avec son pied il me faisait un croche pied, j'essayais de rester stable mais malheureusement je tombais par terre. Ayant perdu tout équilibre, ma tête heurtait le sol la première. Je me relevais légèrement, il pointait une arme sur moi mais je ne m'annonçait pas perdante tout de suite.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenu? Vous pouvez au moins répondre à cette question.

- Je veux faire souffrir Castle autant qu'il la fait avec moi et la meilleur façon c'est toi! Il t'aime tellement si tu savais!

- Castle mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans tout ça? Je ne comprenais plus rien il m'avais demander des dossiers contre des info sur ma mère ce qu'il ne ma d'ailleurs jamais donner. Pourquoi Castle aurait-il un rapport avec tout cela?

- C'est trop long à t'expliquer, mais tout ce que j'ai fais c'est dans un but précis non lié a toi mais à lui. Il commençait à ricaner. Tu sait ce qui va ce passer? Demandait-il en pointant son arme vers ma tête.

- Vous aller finir le reste de vos jours en prison! Dis-je avec un regard méprisant et rempli de haine.

- Non, je vais te tuer et après j'irais le tuer lui. Par contre je vais attendre un tout petit peu pour te tuer mais ne t'inquiète pas dans quelques jours tu ne sera plus des notre...Maintenant lève toi!

Je me sentais démunie, je n'avais ni mon arme ni de renfort sur le point d'arriver. Je me levais en me ressaisissant et je lui assenais un coup de pied dans le foie sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir. Je récupérais mon arme en vitesse et me dirigeais vers ma porte d'entrée en espèrent me cacher sur le coté et l'attraper quand il sortirait. Malheureusement cela ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu, en ouvrant la porte j'avais une petite surprise.

- Fellow! Dis-je en arrivent à peine à articuler.

- Yeap! Tout le monde me connait depuis que j'me suis échapper de prison. Aller recule!

Ca commençait à devenir une habitude de me faire viser par une arme, de plus le combat n'était plus équitable, deux contre un. Je regardais Fellow droit dans les yeux pendant que Hels s'approchait par derrière. Comme ultime défense j'assenais à Hels un coup de coude en plein dans le visage, en tombant il m'arrachait le collier de ma mère. Il se pliait en deux. Soudan je recevais moi même un coup dans le ventre et je me sentais tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur ma nouvelle table en verre.

**Pov de Fellow:**

Elle me regardais droit dans les yeux, c'était louche, elle préparait quelque chose. Hels s'approchait d'elle par derrière quand soudan elle se retournait et le frappait d'un grand coup de coude dans le visage. Je voyait mon collègue plier en deux qui semblait avoir mal. En vengeance je la frappais en plein dans le ventre, elle tombait en arrière et atterrissait sur une table en verre qui se brisait sous le choc. Ensuite j'aidais Hels à se redresser puis nous pouvions constatez tous les deux que la bataille était fini, elle avait pris un grand coup et risquait de ne pas se réveiller avant quelques heures.

**Pov de Rick:**

J'attendais chez moi depuis maintenant une heure, Beckett mettait du temps. J'étais inquiet et je décidais de l'appeler. Mais elle ne décrochait pas. Je prenais mon manteau et repartais en direction de la maison de Beckett. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne décroche pas. Je me garais et allais dans l'immeuble de Kate. J'étais devant sa porte, j'allais sonner quand je remarquais que la porte était ouverte, je la poussais et j'eu un cris de stupeur. Son salon était dévasté, on aurait dit un champs de bataille. Je pénétrais dans la pièce et regardais autour de moi, sa lampe torche était par terre à moitié cassée, le tiroir ou elle rangeait son arme était ouvert, mal refermé et son arme elle était près de la porte du couloir. Sa table en verre racheter il y avait peut de temps était encore brisée, les bouts de verre était rouge sang, je mettais ma main devant ma bouche, une larme coulait sur ma joue. Il y avait...il y avait...du..sang sur le sol. Je tombais à genoux et les larmes venait plus nombreuses et douloureuse. Mais ou était Kate? J'avais peur j'étais terrifié, terrifié qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers un objet qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, je le ramassait et reconnu le collier de la mère de Kate, j'eu un haut le cœur, jamais elle ne s'en saurait séparé, pour rien au monde! Je serrais le collier dans ma main et commençait à pleurer sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard je séchais mes larmes en essayent de me ressaisir je me répétais sans cesse " non elle n'est pas morte, ce n'est qu'un peut de sang" mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur mon moral qui était au plus bas. J'appelais Esposito et Ryan pour qu'ils viennent de suite, je ne leur avais pas expliquer pourquoi , je ne me sentais pas la force de le dire au téléphone. Quand ils arrivèrent ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que moi. Ils regardaient autour d'eux en essayent de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici? Demandais Esposito

- Je ne sais pas les gars, je voyais qu'elle n'allait pas bien alors je lui est ordonner de venir chez moi en attendant que tout ça se calme, elle ma dit qu'elle prenait une douche et qu'elle viendrait chez moi alors je suis rentrer chez moi mais elle n'est jamais venu. Dis-je. Les larmes recommençait à couler sur mes joues.

- En attendant que quoi ce calme? Me demanda Ryan.

Ne pouvant plus rien cacher de ce que je savais je leur racontais tout et ils semblaient de plus en plus surpris.

- Et tu pense que ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure aurait un rapport avec Hels? Demanda Esposito pendant que Ryan inspectait la pièce à la recherche d'un indice.

- Je n'en sais rien mais que c'est-il passer? Si j'étais rester l'attendre rien de tout ça ne serait arriver.

- Ah non, ne commence pas à te sentir coupable, rien n'est de ta faute et on découvrira tout ce qui c'est passer! On va la retrouver! Dit Esposito convaincu de se qu'il disait. On va commencer par faire expertiser le sang pour voir si il appartient à Beckett et de plus si tu a remarquer il y a quelques gouttes ici et je pense qu'il s'agit du sang de l'agresseur, elle a du se défendre et lui donner un de ses bon coup dans la tronche! Ensuite on va faire des recherche sur ce Hels, puis l'autre chose plus longue ca va être de trouver les deux dossiers qu'elle a sortit mais ça pas un mot au autre sinon quand elle reviendra elle pourrait perdre son boulot ok?

- Et si on ne la retrouve pas? Dis-je. Je n'arrivais pas à voir les choses du bon cotés.

- On va la retrouver je te le promet mais si tu n'y met pas du tient on ne va pas aller vite! Je veux autant que toi la retrouver c'est pour ça que Ryan, et moi on va tout faire pour résoudre ça!

- Pour les dossiers ont va galéré mais tu dit qu'elle était aller dans la rangé "F" ca réduit à peine mais c'est déjà ca de moins. Dit Ryan déjà plonger corps et âme dans l'affaire pour sauver Beckett.

Voir les gars motivé pour retrouvé Kate me faisais chaud au cœur. Ils étaient touchés par sa disparition mais il ne voulait pas trop le montrer, il voulait rester fort pour éviter de me faire pleurer encore plus. Leur façon de montrer qu'ils étaient touché était la façon dont ils s'investissaient dans l'enquête.

Peut de temps après Lanie arrivait et son visage s'assombrit dès qu'on lui apprenait la nouvelle, elle paraissait tellement triste. Esposito essayait de la réconforter pendant que des experts commençait à prélever le sang qui se trouvait sur le sol.

La journée allait être longue, très longue mais pour retrouver Kate j'étais près à tout!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7: Dur vérité!**

**Pov de Rick:**

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'avais pas réussi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kate, mais où était-elle? Esposito et Ryan m'avait obligé à retourner chez moi pour me reposer mais je ne pensais qu'à une chose retrouver Kate, c'est pour quoi j'étais retourner au poste dès six heures.

Esposito et Ryan étaient arrivés vers huit heures, j'avais eu le temps de préparé tout ce que nous allions chercher. Je ne leurs avait même pas laisser le temps de s'installer que je commençais déjà à dire tout ce que j'avais prévu.

- Il faut qu'on cherche plusieurs chose! Tout d'abord je veux qu'on cherche toutes les informations qu'on pourraient trouver sur Tim Hels! Ensuite il faut qu'on trouve le deuxième dossier qu'elle avait sortit de la salle des archives et tout cela sans un mot au capitaine! Quand elle reviendra si le capitaine apprend cela il la virera!

- Hey Castle , d'abord tu va te calmer ok? Ca sert à rien que tu soit tendu comme ça sinon tu n'arrivera a rien! Me dit-il en touchant mon épaule de sa main. Les recherches sur Hels ont va les faire! Bien sur je dirais rien au capitaine et Ryan non plus, mais pour le deuxième dossier c'est quasiment impossible de savoir lequel c'est. Tu imagine si on devait regarder tout les dossiers sortit de la réserve et ensuite chercher qui à pris lequel jusqu'à trouver celui qui manque, ça prendrais des semaines! Il avait pris un ton plus grave.

- Je sais que le dossier appartenait à quelqu'un en F elle était dans la rangée "F"! Dis-je en ayant l'impression qu'il me brisait tout mes espoirs.

- Ca reste énorme, on va chercher pour Hels et on cherchera le dossier manquent seulement si on a rien d'autre! En plus comment veux tu retrouver un dossier alors qu'on est que trois et que nous ne devons mettre personne d'autre au courant. Il n'avait pas trot sur ce point.

- On trouvera c'est tout! Dis-je en m'énervent! S'il fallait que je traverse le monde pour la retrouvé je crois bien que je le ferais! Elle faisait désormais partit de ma vie et pour une fois que je trouvais enfin quelqu'un que j'aimais vraiment et avec qui je voulais rester, je n'avais pas envie quelle disparaisse de cette manière, je n'avais pas envie quelle disparaisse tout court.

Je tournais les talons et retournais vers ma chaise attitré. Je restais finalement planter devant le bureau de Kate. Je m'asseyais sur sa chaise et regardais toutes ses affaires en me plongeant dans des souvenirs. Des souvenirs difficile, comme la voir sourire sachant qu'elle était peut être morte. Mais je me raccrochais justement à des souvenirs comme celui-ci, j'essayais de me vider l'esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir. Comprendre! Et pour comprendre j'avais tout d'abord besoin de ces infos sur Hels.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir imaginer tout les scénarios possible et essayer de comprendre pourquoi deux dossiers intéressait tant que ça Hels, je me relevais pour aller voir si Esposito et Ryan avaient du nouveau. En chemin je repensait aux deux dossiers et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir demander à Kate qui concernait le deuxième, j'avais vraiment été stupide!

- On a du nouveaux? Demandais-je directement en allant droit au but et sans perdre de temps.

- Oui, on a trouvés des infos sur Tim Hels! Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Et qu'est ce que ça donne? Je commençais à stresser, je ne savais vraiment à quoi je pouvais m'attendre, j'espérais quelque chose qui fasse avancé l'enquête pour retrouver Kate au plus vite.

- Tim Hels, n'est déjà pas son vrai prénom enfin je ne pense pas, mais c'est très étrange car chez Beckett on a relevé des empreintes sauf que les empreintes que nous avons relevé correspondent à deux personnes, Tim Hels et Stefan Fierfild. Dit Ryan

- Comment deux personnes peuvent avoir les même empreintes? C'est impossible, c'est donc forcément la même personne du moins je présume! Je commençais à me dire que tout cela était vraiment très louche! "Mais dans quoi tu tes fourrer Kate". Pensais-je

- Mais attend c'est pas le plus bizarre! Stefan Fierfild est mort en 2005 en même temps que sa femme. Ils sont tout les deux morts dans l'incendie de leur maison, on a jamais retrouver le corps de Stefan, il n'y avait qu'un corps en très mauvais état qui a été reconnu comme celui de sa femme et pour Stefan les experts en on concluent que l'incendie avait tout ravagé y compris son corps. Il avaient retrouvé un collier qu'il portait tout les jours d'après les voisins, dans le salon, les experts en ont donc conclu qu'il était mort n'ayant retrouvé aucune trace de lui, en ville et au alentours.

- Attend si j'ai bien compris on a trouvé chez Beckett les empreintes de Tim et Stefan sachant qu'ils avaient exactement les même, seulement Stefan est mort en 2005. Soit je n'y comprend plus rien soit Tim Hels est effectivement Stefan Fierfild. Et donc Stefan n'est pas mort car c'est Tim enfin... Pourquoi si il n'était pas mort dans l'incendie il se serais fait passé pour mort? Le manque de sommeil et les émotions m'avait vraiment embrouillé la tête.

- Ont en a conclu la même chose: Stefan présumé mort dans l'incendie de sa maison n'est en fait pas mort il aurait ensuite changé d'identité mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, on est d'ailleurs en train d'éplucher tout les recoins de sa vie pour trouver quelque chose de concluant.

- Et Stefan il avait de la famille à par sa femme? Demandais-je en ne comprennent toujours pas le rapport avec Kate.

- Non juste sa femme. Elle s'appelait Lou Fierfild et nom de jeune fille Poreck. Expliqua Ryan en me montrant la photo de Lou.

- Lou Poreck! C'est impossible! C'était impossible j'étais forcément en plein cauchemar. Lou mais mon dieu que t'est-il arrivée? Comment avait-elle put mourir sans que je l'apprenne! Je m'asseyais sur la chaise la plus proche et plongeais mon visage dans mes mains tout en laissent couler une larme le long de ma joue.

- Qui est ce? Demanda Esposito qui commençait à s'inquiéter de mon état.

- C'était...mon ex...on est sortit ensemble pendant quatre mois, je l'aimais beaucoup et la respectait énormément, mais elle ma brusquement quitter un jour je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais elle ma fait jurer de ne jamais la recontacter alors je ne les jamais rappeler. Mon dieu si j'avais su qu'elle avait un mari... Maintenant elle est morte.

- Désolé Castle. Dit Ryan en me regardent avec compassion.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose de louche! Tu sortait avec Lou il y a combien de temps d'ailleurs? Demanda Esposito.

- On est sortit ensemble vers fin 2004 peut de temps avant sa mort... Dis-je en recommencent à verser une larme.

- Oui donc je disais, tu sors avec la femme de Stefan ou Tim, elle te quitte brusquement et sans raison elle te demande de pas la rappeler, quelques mois plus tard elle meurs et son mari présumé mort s'est évaporé dans la nature, a changé d'identité et c'est retrouvé à enlevé Kate. Tu vois pas le problème? Voyant que je restais muet Esposito continuait. Je suis désolé Castle mais je pense que tout ça a un rapport avec toi.

- Moi mais pourquoi? Je te ferais dire que c'est Kate qu'il a enlevé! Je commençais à m'énerver en voyant qu'il pensait que c'était à cause de moi pourtant je n'avais pas été enlever, je n'avais pas reçu de menace.

- Je ne sais pas mais tu avouerais que c'est louche que le mari de ton ex se retrouve à enlevé Kate, alors qu'il est sensé être mort! Esposito me regardait en attendant ma réponse.

- Mais elle ne m'avait même pas dit qu'elle avait un mari, sinon tu crois vraiment que je serais sortis avec hein? Je viens d'apprendre qu'une ex que j'aimais beaucoup est morte, Kate est disparu et toi tu viens me dire que tout ça c'est peut être de ma faute, tu y va fort je trouve! Je m'étais vraiment énervé, je lui avais crier dessus et étais partis brusquement.

- Castle! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Castle! Criait Esposito pour que je revienne.

- Laisse il a besoin d'être seul, il faut le laisser! Dit Ryan en comprenant que venir s'excuser ne servirait à rien car ce que j'avais surtout besoin, c'était de réfléchir et d'être seul. Ma fille et ma mère n'étaient heureusement pas à la maison, je n'aurais pas aimer qu'elles me voient dans cette état! En passant la porte d'entrée je déposais les clés et m'effondrais dans mon canapé. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir laisser Esposito et Ryan tout seul sachant que nous enquêtions tous les trois et que je venais de les lâcher pour le reste de la journée. Mais comme il l'avait dit je ne servirais à rien énerver et stresser.

Je me souvenais très bien de Lou, je l'avais beaucoup aimer mais maintenant elle était morte. Voir en deux jours une personne chers disparaitre et apprendre qu'une autre est morte est un grand choc émotionnel. Mon dieu sept ans avait passé après le décès de Lou et je ne l'apprenais que maintenant. Je me sentais mal, j'avais le ventre noué et je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais!

Pourquoi Lou m'avait-elle mentie en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas de mari? Peut-être parce qu'elle me connaissait et savait que si je l'avais su je en serais jamais sortis avec elle? Je n'en savais rien, mais comment sa maison avait-elle brulé et pourquoi n'était-elle pas sortis, pourquoi son mari Stefan c'était fait passé pour mort et pourquoi changé de nom? Je n'avais aucune réponse, aucune... Il n'y avait rien pour m'aider à retrouver Kate. Je désespérais, et si je ne retrouvais jamais Kate? Non je la retrouverais je chercherais chaque maison chaque recoins de la ville s'il le fallait!

Mon portable sonnait alors je décrochais.

- Castle! Dis-je comme d'habitude.

- Euh Castle...c'est Ryan je peux te parler deux secondes? Demanda t'il. J'entendais à sa voix qu'il avait peur de me déranger alors que je voulais être tranquille et seul.

- Oui je t'écoute.

- J'ai juste apprit quelque chose sur Stefan! Il est allé à l'hôpital psychiatrique pendant un mois en septembre 2004 exactement quand tu es sortis avec Lou.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un mari parce qu'elle avait honte et que c'était une passe difficile? Mais elle ne me disait rien si j'avais su je l'aurais aider.

- C'est possible mais je voulais juste te prévenir. On continu à fouiller, on se voit demain, je te tient au courant des nouvelles et toi aussi si tu en a! Dit Ryan. Et...Esposito s'excuse de te l'avoir dit aussi directement mais réfléchis c'est fort possible. Tout ce qui se passe tourne peut-être autours de toi mais on a pas dit que tout ce qui se passait arrivait a cause de toi, ok? Me dit Ryan en m'expliquant calmement pour être sûr que je ne me re fâche pas.

- Oui, j'étais à cran et il m'a dit ça juste après que j'apprenne qu'elle était morte mais ca va merci d'avoir appeler maintenant je vais me reposer!

Après qu'il est raccroché je repensais à tout ça! Après un tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique il aurait peut être apprit que je sortais avec sa femme et se vengerais en me faisant souffrir en m'enlevant Kate? Oh et puis j'en avais plus qu'assez d'élaboré des plan sans savoir si j'étais sur la bonne piste ou pas, je fatiguais! Je fatiguais beaucoup!

Je recevais un texto sur mon portable.

Tu n'arrête pas de la chercher...

Et bien moi je l'est trouvée...

Et si tu veux la récupérer, ton temps est limité...

viens seul ou elle te sera enlevée et cette fois pour l'éternité...

Mon sang se glaça et je commençais a respirer de travers. C'était lui, Stefan, il l'avait enlever et maintenant le sort de Kate était entre mes mains...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou ! Voilà mon chapitre 8:) bon j'ai fait une fin sadique...:D désolé. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer bref bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 8: Rendez-vous meurtrier!**

**Pov de Rick:**

J'avais cru que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver mais je m'étais tromper! Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant je n'avais pas plusieurs plan. Pour moi le choix étais simple peut importe ce que je risquais, j'allais aller à ce rendez-vous! J'avais reçu dans la soirée le lieu ou je devrais aller, je voulais en parler à Esposito et Ryan mais je risquais de mettre la vie de Kate en danger alors non je ne le ferais pas. Je devais y aller pour quinze heures et il était déjà treize heures. J'étais tellement désespéré, j'avais tellement peur pour Kate que je n'avais même pas entendu ma fille rentrer.

- Papa?

Je me retournais brusquement en sortant de ma bulle, je devais vraiment faire un tête affreuse vu comment ma fille ma regardait.

- Hey, mon poussin ça va?

- C'est a toi qu'il faudrait demander ça papa, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu à l'air tout triste. Elle s'asseyait à coté de moi sur le canapé.

- Rien! C'est juste que... Sans me contrôler une larme coulait sur ma joue et je commençait à pleurer. Je détestais me montrer vulnérable devant ma fille. C'était à moi de la réconforter pas l'inverse!

Elle me serrait dans ses bras et je la serrais aussi, ma fille était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arriver, elle était à mes yeux parfaite, elle savait rigoler avec moi me réconforter et me dire quand quelque chose la tracassais.

- Papa, je suis là! Si tu veux parler je suis là! Je serais toujours là. Elle versait une larme, car me voir dans cette état la rendait triste et je m'en voulais encore plus de la faire pleurer.

- Kate a été enlevé Alexis. Mais ce n'est rien on a une piste. Dis-je en mentant pour éviter de me montrer encore plus vulnérable. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur voilà tout mais ça va beaucoup mieux aller et si on mangeaient des glaces? Hein, ça te dit? Je changeais de sujet pour éviter toute question.

On avait étaler comme à notre habitude tout les pots de glace sur la table et nous piochions un peu dans chaque.

- Et toi ma chérie tout va comme tu veux?

- Papa je voulais te dire quelque chose... j'ai tellement peur que tu soit fâché ou que tu m'en veuille...

- Mais non aller dit moi. Qu'est ce que c'est? Un autre père aurait commencer à avoir très peur de la futur révélation de sa fille ou se mettre à échafauder plein de plan mais avec ma fille je n'avais pas besoin, la dernière fois elle s'était mis dans un état de stresse énorme seulement parce qu'elle avait passer le portique du métro illégalement le pire c'est qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment et elle avait eu peur de ma réaction. Je lui avait répondu que si c'était la pire chose qu'elle avait faite alors j'étais un père comblé! J'avais cru qu'elle se droguait...qu'est ce que j'ai été soulager en entendent ça.

- Et bien en cours de mathématique tu voit Laura mon amie, et bien elle n'avait pas réviser pour le contrôle parce que c'est parents s'étaient engueler et ça a été dur pour elle, alors je l'est laisser copier sur moi, papa tu comprend je me sentais mal vis à vis d'elle, elle avait du passer une soirée horrible et elle aurait eu zéro, seulement le prof la vu et à diviser notre note par deux, ça me fait huit sur vingt...

- Ma chérie...tu sais c'est bien ce que tu as fait, tu a voulu aider ton amie et c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le faire à chaque fois. Je lui souriais. Huit n'est pas une très bonne note mais comme tu dit ta prof a divisé par deux ce qui veut dire que tu avais seize et pour moi c'est ça qui compte tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas réviser, tu savais tout! Et puis ne te met pas non plus dans cette état si un jour tu a une autre mauvaise note, les erreurs ça arrive ma puce! aller viens là! je le serrait dans mes bras.

- Merci papa! Je t'aime tellement!

- Moi aussi!

Je re piochais dans un pot de glace quand je vis l'heure... il était quatorze heures trente.

- Euh... ma puce je dois y aller j'ai des petites choses à régler. Dis-je rapidement sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais lui dire si elle me demandait.

- Tu va ou papa?

- Je vais voir Esposito et Ryan je leur avait dit que je passerais... je détestais mentir à ma fille. aller bisous j'y vais. Je me dépêchais de sortir et de fermer la porte pour éviter de revoir le visage de ma fille, elle aurait vu que j'étais devenu soudan soucieux et je me sentais à l'instant honteux de lui mentir.

Je rentrais dans ma voiture et tapais l'adresse sur le GPS qui m'y tu temps à trouver l'endroit exacte... je fut aussi surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait dans entrepôt vide depuis dix ans... près d'une forêt, ce n'était pas pour me rassuré. Je me mettais en route, je me posais et me reposais des millions de fois la question si il était bien que j'y aille seul, si je n'aurais pas du prévenir Esposito et Ryan.

Je n'étais désormais plus très loin et mon ventre se serrait de plus en plus, je stressais, j'avais peur pour Kate, et si il l'avait tuer...non il fallait que je me ressaisisse. j'arrivais dans un vieux parking vide, je me garais, descendais de ma voiture et je commençais à marcher en direction de l'entrepôt. Je n'en avais que pour cinq minutes... cinq minutes avant de la revoir. J'arrivais à proximité de la porte, je laissais mon portable allumé à porté de main au cas ou et je me munissais d'un canif comme unique défense, par sûr que je m'en sorte avec ça... Je poussais la porte lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit tout en tenant mon couteau d'une main crispé prête à bondir dès qu'il le faudrait. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je me croyais à certain moment en plein rêve mais j'étais venu ici pour un but, sauver Kate et je ne repartirais pas sans avoir réussis! Je me trouvais devant un escalier, le montais et arrivais dans une grande salle vide, il n'y avait que des fenêtre barricadés et une porte a moitié défoncés qui menait à la pièce suivante. J'avais cinq minutes d'avance en espèrent le prendre par surprise même si je savais pertinemment que cela n'arriverais jamais! Le deuxième pièce était légèrement plus remplis que la précédente, il y avait plusieurs caisses avec toutes sorte d'outils et des tonneaux. Je prenais cette fois une porte à droite qui finalement débouchait sur un couloir. Soudan je me stoppais net, de loin à travers un porte entrouverte j'apercevais un corps inerte. Je la reconnaissais... Je bondissais et courais vers elle, j'essayais tout de même de pousser la porte doucement pour ne pas être repéré et je m'approchais d'elle. A mon plus grand soulagement elle n'était pas morte, elle dormait ou était assommé, je préférais la première solution. Je l'appelais doucement pour qu'elle se réveille. Je mettais ma main sur sa bouche juste à temps avant qu'elle ne dise "Castle" trop fort.

- Chut! Il ne doit pas être loin, viens je vais t'aider à te relever et on s'en va de la illico!

Je l'aidais à se relever, le la tenais toujours car elle semblait avoir mal à la jambe.

- ta jambe ça va? Demandais en essayent d'être le plus d'discret possible.

- J'avais essayer de l'éviter et je n'aurais pas du! Elle me souriait, elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais avec un psychopathe qui était sans doute dans la pièce d'a coté, j'avais du mal à me détendre.

Nous venions juste de passer dans la pièce d'a coté que... bingo il était là... en prime avec un revolver...

- Tu croyais être plus malin que moi...Hahaha... Il avait un rire affreux! Je commençais à trouver ce jeux long et lassent. Pourquoi était-il toujours après nous ou après moi?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin? Je m'étais énervé d'un coup sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Te rendre malheureux... hahaha...

- Mais pourquoi à la fin?

- Pourquoi vous en attaquer à moi? Demanda Kate qui semblait être au beau milieux de cette affaire sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi vouloir lui faire du mal?

- Bon de toute façon vous aller mourir... hahaha... Je vais te tuer Rick parce que tu ma pris ma femme!

- Quoi? Demanda Kate surprise.

- Il y a plusieurs année ce très cher Rick avait un liaison avec ma femme! Elle s'appelait Lou. Hels était tellement calme que s'en devenait presque flippant, j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire...

- Il y a l'a dessous un très grand malentendu! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était célibataire sinon je ne serais jamais sortis avec elle!

- Hum tu a du préparé ton discours! Mais pour m'avoir piqué ma femme tu va payer... très cher!

- Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle était CELIBATAIRE! Hein Stefan! Elle avait peut-être honte de vous quand vous étiez en hôpital psychiatrique? J'allais sur un jeu dangereux, dévoilé son histoire comme ça risquais de le mettre en colère!

- Stefan? mais il ne s'appelle pas Tim? De quoi vous parlez? Kate semblait déboussolé, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il faut croire que moi même j'avais du mal.

- Il s'appelait Stefan, mais lors de l'incendie de sa maison ou sa femme est morte et ou il était censés être et par conséquent mort, et bien il s'est enfuit et a changé de nom.

- Et oui elle ma trompé alors je me suis vengé d'elle et maintenant de toi! Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi qui avait provoqué l'incendie hein? Elle est morte par ta faute! Et Kate va mourir par ta faute aussi!

Je commençais à bouillonné et les larmes me montais au yeux. Il avait peut être raison tout cela était ma faute...

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne tuer pas Kate!

- C'est embêtant mais tant pis pour toi, je vais quand même la tuée...hahaha!

- Pas cette fois alors! Kate s'empara avec rapidité et agilité d'une petite planche de bois qui trainait et assommait Stefan avec force. Elle m'attrapait par le bras et je fut tiré d'un coup sans vraiment comprendre quelques chose. Viens Castle, il faut sortir d'ici. Nous descendions les escaliers quand Kate s'arrêta d'un coup et se tenait la jambe.

- Kate ca va?

- Ma jambe me fait mal! Mais ca va aller ont doit sorti d'ici!

Elle repartit à coté de moi en courant je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait, sa jambe devait vraiment lui faire mal. On arrivait à la porte et nous nous trouvions désormais dehors. J'allais repartir quand je remarquais que Kate saignait à la jambe.

- Kate ta jambe! Mais comment tu t'est fait ça?

- Pour m'attraper il ma violement pousser sur ma table en verre et je me suis ouvert la jambe! En courant elle s'est rouverte.

- On ne peux pas courir comme ça il faut qu'on trouve autre chose!

- Castle j'ai peut être mal à la jambe mais je préfère encore ça que de mourir une fois qu'il nous aura retrouver!

Kate commençait à courir alors je la suivait à travers la forêt, je l'avais dépassé mais elle était juste derrière. Je me retournais pour voir si elle tenait le coup quand je voyais Stefan plus loin pointer son arme sur Kate... Je me stoppais net et me mettais à courir vers elle pour la mettre à terre...

On entendit un coup de feu...tirer au pif par Stefan en espèrent qu'il toucherait Kate ou Rick, car il ne les voyait pas très bien de loin. Rick se jetait sur Kate pour la sauver, et désormais tout deux étaient à terre... un seul coup de feu avait suffit... Stefan avait toucher quelqu'un... mais qui... Rick? Kate? Même Stefan ne le savait pas.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9: Une vie pour un autre?**

**Pov de Kate:**

Je n'avais même pas compris ce qui venait de ce passer, cependant je sentais une douleur... Je voyais ma jambe ensanglantée et à coté de moi... Castle... Je venais de comprendre à l'instant ce qui venait de ce passer quand je voyais que son tee-shirt était rouge sang, je me levais et me précipitais près de lui. Je lui prenais la main et lui demandais de serrer la mienne pour savoir si il était inconscient ou éveiller. J'avais peur, tellement peur de le perdre, si il mourait je m'en sortirais pas... c'était le seul qui me rendait joyeuse, heureuse et jamais je ne voulais le perdre!

- Castle? Rick? Reste avec moi! Tu m'entend, reste avec moi! J'étais rassuré très légèrement quand je l'entendais essayer de dire quelque chose. Le voir comme ça me donnais seulement envie de tirer une balle dans la tête de Stefan!

- Ka...Kate! Va t'en! Il va reve...revenir, laisse moi! Sauve toi, c'est m...moi qu'il veut!

- Rick tu es fou! JAMAIS je ne te laisserais tu m'entend! Je déchirais un bout de sa chemise et la posais délicatement sur sa blessure. Il disait que je devait le laisser, mais il était fou, pour rien au monde je ne le laisserais. Il avait toujours tout fait pour moi, pour me sauver la vie alors cette fois c'était moi qui allais lui sauver la vie. Stefan allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre mais je ferais tout pour sauver Rick! Rick ton téléphone où est-il vite! Il me répondait qu'il était dans sa poche, je m'en emparais et appelais les secours de la plus petite voix possible tout en répétant l'adresse que Rick me donnais. Rick, quoi qu'il arrive, reste là!

- ka..Kate tu me fait peur qu'est ce que tu va faire? Il avait du mal à parler, il semblait très faible et j'avais de plus en plus peur pour lui. Mon cœur était tellement serrer à l'idée de perdre Rick que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter.

- Rick, ferme les yeux d'accord? Fait comme si tu étais mort il approche!

- Mais Kate pourquoi?

- tais-toi tu es mort maintenant, je t'en supplie fais le pour moi! Je devais absolument le convaincre de le faire sinon il risquait vraiment de mourir! Je le voyais fermer les yeux et faire le mort malgré qu'il pensait que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de faire semblant...

- Rick...Non... Je me mettais à pleurer pour faire croire à Stefan qu'il avait tuer Rick. NON! Reviens, je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas. Stefan était tout près, pour l'instant mon plan marchait à merveille, j'allais peut-être réussir à sauver Rick! Je continuais à pleurer quand je faisais semblant de ne l'avoir entendu arriver que maintenant. Je me relevais tout en m'assurent que Rick faisait bien le mort. Je faisais semblant d'être surprise de la voir.

- Vous l'avez tué! Je pleurais encore plus qu'avant.

- Et maintenant il faut finir le boulot! Il jetait un simple coup d'œil à Rick et se confirmait intérieurement qu'il était bel et bien mort. Je suis juste déçu, tu aurais du mourir avant lui...

Je tenais le portable de Castle dans mes mains et le jetais violement sur Stefan pour le déstabiliser, je me mettais soudan à courir le plus vite possible malgré que ma jambe me faisait affreusement souffrir... J'avais bien pris conscience que ce que je venais de faire, pouvait être la dernière chose que je ferrais, je me sacrifiais, je sacrifiais ma vie pour celle de Castle... dans cette course poursuite Stefan était loin de Castle, les secours pourraient le soigner et surtout le trouver. Je sauvais la vie de Castle mais quand à la mienne elle était maintenant en danger, ma chance de survie était mince, je courais avec une jambe en sang qui me faisait souffrir et à ma poursuite un homme complètement fou avec une arme... je n'avais strictement rien pour me défendre... et strictement aucune chance de m'en sortir... Mais j'avais sauver Castle. Je courais de moins en moins vite et je savais que Stefan était derrière moi et qu'au moment le mieux pour lui il appuierait sur la détente. Je ne pensais qu'a Rick, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il s'en sorte, je voulais que mon sacrifice le sauve!

**Pov de Rick:**

Ma vision se floutait mais je restais conscient. Kate était partit, elle voulait me sauver mais il était à sa poursuite et j'avais tellement peur pour elle... Je ne savais pas ce quelle allait faire sinon j'aurais essayer par tout les moyens de l'en dissuader. A cette instant je priais pour elle, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'essayais de m'accrocher, je savais qu'elle avait essayer de me sauver alors si elle l'avait fait et que je mourais et bien tout cela n'aurait servit a rien. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir résisté à la douleur quand soudan j'entendis un coup de feu... puis sous le chagrin et la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte de puis que j'étais blessé, je m'évanouis...

Les secours avaient trouver Rick, inconscient tout près de l'entrepôt, il était très faible et avait besoin d'être emmener très vite à l'hôpital sinon ça vie risquais de lui échapper...

**Pov de Alexis:**

En un seul coup de fil ma vie basculait soudan, mon père s'était fait tirer dessus et pour l'instant je ne savais pas si il allait s'en sortir... j'attendais à l'hôpital, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues et je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. Je me croyais en plein cauchemar, j'avais l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux rêve et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Grand-mère n'était pas là, elle était à Los Angeles mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle prendrait le premier avion et qu'elle serait avec moi dès ce soir. Le temps était interminable, j'avais l'impression que je vivais l'heure la plus longue de ma vie! Je repensais à mon père, si il mourrait je ne pourrais jamais vivre! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. Je le revoyais à jouer avec moi il y a encore peu de temps. Son sourire, ses blagues et le père réconfortant que j'aimais tant me manquais. J'étais terroriser toute seule sur une chaise à attendre le verdict. Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains en repensant au meilleurs moments que j'avais passé avec mon père.

-Mademoiselle Castle? En entendant ça, je relevais brusquement la tête et m'essuyais rapidement les yeux et les joues.

- Oui! Mon père alors comment va t'il? S'il vous plait? Dites moi juste, il va s'en sortir? Je tremblait de partout et je parlais avec difficulté.

- Calmer vous mademoiselle! Votre père va bien, il est sortit du bloc il y a une quinzaine de minutes, désormais il est en salle de réveille et vous pourrez d'ici une vingtaine de minutes aller le voir. Je prenais désormais une grande respiration de joie! Mon père était vivant!

- Mais physiquement comment va t'il? Il n'aura pas de séquelle? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poser plein de questions, je voulais absolument savoir l'état exacte de mon père.

- Il a eu de la chance! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang c'est pourquoi il devait se sentir très faible, mais la blessure n'est pas très grave c'est pour cela que j'ai dit qu'il avait eu de la chance!

- Oh merci! J'ai eu tellement peur, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer!

- allez patience je viens vous cherchez d'ici maintenant quinze minutes! Je remarquais désormais que j'étais tomber sur un médecin vraiment gentil et rassurant seulement je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant car je n'avais pas trop la tête à savoir si il était gentil ou pas. Désormais, je savais que mon père était hors de danger, seulement je me posais la question, pourquoi était t'il dans un endroit aussi éloigner et dans la forêt qui plus est! J'avais aussi essayer de joindre Kate car selon mon père il avait trouver un plan pour la libérer. J'aurais voulu avoir les réponses maintenant, pour comprendre pourquoi mon père s'était fait tirer dessus, cependant je pensais que lui en parler alors qu'il avait reçu une balle n'était pas vraiment le moment approprié, je préférais aussi profité de mon père, j'avais eu tellement peur que j'en tremblait encore!

**Pov de Rick:**

Je me sentais tout étrange et faible, j'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière m'éblouissait les yeux et ne me donnais qu'une envie, les refermés. Ma vision était toute floutée mais petit à petit elle devenait net. Une fois que je pouvais voir correctement, je commençais à scruter les environ. Je mis du temps avant de comprendre que je me trouvais en fait à l'hôpital, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pourquoi, c'est comme si un bout de ma mémoire s'était effacé. Une infirmière arrivait à ce moment.

- Bonjour! Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Faible et à moitié étourdi! Je répondais sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je disais, j'étais presque sur une autre planète.

- Bougez la main, puis le bras et les jambes!

Je faisais ce quelle me disais.

- madame, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait avant! Mais en fait que m'est-il arriver pourquoi je suis là? Je commençais à paniquer, je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon cerveau se souvenait et pas l'autre. j'avais envie de partir d'ici pour... je ne sais pas j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était en danger...

- On vous à tirez dessus, quand à votre mémoire, tout va vous revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours. Généralement dans les cas comme le votre ou vous avez du avoir un choc qui a amener votre cerveau à vous faire oublier pour vous protéger cela prend entre un jour et deux jours. Certaines fois cela peut revenir très rapidement seulement après quelques heures.. Au fait votre fille est là.

Ma fille, oh mon dieu! Si je m'étais fait tirer dessus elle avait du avoir terriblement peur. Ma fille arrivait deux minutes après et elle accourait près de moi en m'embrassant.

- Oh papa j'ai eu tellement peur! Je me relevais légèrement et je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Tout va bien maintenant! Tu va devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ne t'inquiète pas! J'apportais une petite touche d'humour pour apaiser ma fille, elle semblait tellement tendue.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai paniqué! oh papa ne me refais plus jamais ça! elle me plaquait de nouveau pleins de bisous sur mes joues.

- OH Richard! Mon fils! Je voyais ma mère qui venait à l'instant de rentrer. J'ai eu peur quand Alexis ma appeler j'ai cru que tu étais mort, mon dieu Richard ne me refais jamais ça tu entend!

- Promis aller viens là! Je serrais désormais dans mes bras ma mère et ma fille!

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais il faudrait qu'il se repose! C'était une infirmière qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui bien sûr! Papa je reviens te voir dès demain matin, en attendant je te laisse dormir! je t'aime papa! je déposais un dernier baiser sur le front de ma fille puis elle partait avec ma mère.

- Dors bien Richard!

J'étais de nouveau seul. Je ne savais pas d'ou cela venait mais j'avais peur et j'étais à moitié stresser... mais qu'avais-je fait pour me faire tirer dessus? Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me souvenir des derniers événements. Je me souvenais désormais qu'un jour j'avais trouver Kate étrange et quelques jours après elle était tombé sur sa table en verre. Kate, mais ou était Kate? la connaissant elle serait venu me voir, enfin je l'espère...

J'étais resté pendant deux heures à me torturer en essayent de me souvenir. J'attrapais mon téléphone que les médecins avaient apparemment ramasser dans la forêt. Je l'allumais et je regardais une photo de Kate. Mais ou est tu Kate? Je regardais son visage qui me donnais envie de sourire, je crois quelle me manquait, je ne me souvenais pas ou elle était et qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'eu soudan comme un déclic...La forêt? Qu'est ce que je faisais dans la forêt? Sans le contrôler pleins d'image me venaient. Désormais je me souvenais de tout et les larmes arrivaient en même temps que chaque souvenir. Je me souvenais qu'elle s'était fait enlever, que j'étais venu la sauver et que nous étions en forêt...et je me souviens aussi... de son acte... son sacrifice...

- Kate! Bon dieu, tu n'a pas fait ça?! Tu ne t'es pas sacrifier pour moi! Kate non... je ne valais pas ça, jamais tu n'aurais du le faire Kate pourquoi? Pourquoi te tuer pour moi? Tu aurais du t'enfuir et te sauver... Je pleurais, je m'en voulais, je voulais la voir! Si elle était morte pour moi je m'en voudrais toute ma vie jamais je ne me le pardonnerais!

- JAMAIS!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10: La force de rester!**

**Pov de Kate:**

Je courais de toutes mes forces, je courais pour éloigner Stefan de Castle. Le temps me paraissait une éternité. Je courais tout en entendent les pas de Stefan se rapprocher au fur et à mesure, tout en sentant que toute chance de survie était faible... Je me demandais ou je pouvais trouver tout ce courage, le courage de courir et courir jusqu'à m'écrouler à bout de force. Je sentais ma jambe qui me faisait souffrir mais je tenais bon ! J'entendis un coup de feu qui me faisait sursauter, pendant que je courais je trébuchais et sentais un douleur encore plus affreuse dans ma jambe...mon dieu..il m'avait tiré sur la jambe. J'étais allonger par terre en me tenant la jambe. Il arrivait près de moi en pointant son arme tout près de ma tête.

- C'est toujours moi qui gagne ! Mais tu sais je suis tellement cruelle et sans cœur que je ne vais pas t'abattre maintenant tu vois je vais te laisser là, tu va mourir de froid de faim et de douleur ! Hahaha... Il sortait des menottes et m'attachait la main à une racine très solide. Voila juste pour m'assurer que tu ne t'échappe pas car à se que j'ai vu tu es une fille plutôt résistante. Il tournait les talons et me laissait là à mon triste sort.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER LA! Criais-je de toute mes forces. Je tirais fort sur les menottes mais rien ne marchait j'étais attacher et en aucun moyen je n'arriverais à m'en défaire! Le douleur dans ma jambe devenait insoutenable et je perdais connaissance.

Quand j'ouvrais doucement les yeux, il faisait noir et la douleur à ma jambe revenait. Je voyais un peu flou et mes mains tremblaient. Je commençais à avoir froid. Je pensais aussi à Castle, j'espérais qu'il était au chaud à l'hôpital. J'essayais une nouvelle fois de me défaire de ces menottes mais tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire c'était à me blesser la main... Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joue et je me mettais à penser à tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais faire, à tout ce que j'avais stupidement raté. Tout ce que j'avais raté...comme Castle...j'avais raté ma chance!

La nuit passait, mais pas la douleur. Je me perdais dans des souvenirs, je repensais à ma mère, j'allais la rejoindre.

- Kate !

Je croyais halluciné, j'avais entendu une voix. Je me retournais et là, mon cœur s'accélérait soudan, étais-je morte ? Si je n'étais pas morte comment pouvais-je voir...ma...mère!

- Kate chérie! Tu va tenir le coup, tu es une femme forte tu sait!

Je me mettais à pleurer, ma mère se trouvait devant moi, mais comment? Etais-je devenu folle, avais-je des hallucinations ?

- Maman ?

- Katie chérie promet moi de rester forte et de tenir le coup! Promet le moi!

- je te le promet!

- C'est bien, je suis tellement fier de toi!

- reste maman, reste avec moi !

Ma mère s'assit à coté de moi et me prenais dans ses bras. C'était impossible!

Je m'étais endormis dans ses bras mais à mon réveil elle n'était plus là...Même si je ne l'avais pas vu longtemps, le peu de temps passer avec elle m'avais redonné du courage.

Il faisait très froid et en plus de la douleur, la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Toute cette journée, je l'avais passé à résister contre le douleur, le froid, la soif, et la faim. Je savais que si je devais y passer une journée de plus, je ne tiendrais pas. Je repensais à toutes sortes de souvenir pour avoir la force de rester. Je repensais à des moments quand j'étais petite et que je jouais avec ma mère dans le parc, je devais avoir six ans.

_- Maman, maman regarde, j'ai fait un château avec le sable!_

_- Il est magnifique ma chérie, attend je vais prendre l'appareil photo. Johanna allait prendre l'appareil photo puis revenait vers sa fille. Tu te met à coté de ton château ma puce. Et...hop j'ai pris la photo! Johanna allait embrasser sa fille._

_- Maman, ma tresse s'est défaite! Dit Kate en donnant son chouchou à sa mère_

_- Attend je vais te la refaire. Tu ne bouge pas Katie! Après avoir re tresser les cheveux de sa fille, Johanna emmena Kate faire de la balançoire. _

Je laissais une larme s'échappé en repensant à ma mère...elle me manquait tellement. Je repensais aussi à mes huit ans, le jour de mon anniversaire.

_- Aller souffle Katie. Disait Jim en filmant sa fille._

_- J'ai souffler! Et j'ai éteint toutes les bougies en une seul fois! la petite Katie semblait heureuse, et surtout elle semblait impatiente, ses parents devinèrent tout de suite pourquoi._

_- Tu veux tes cadeau c'est ca ? Chipie vas! Dit sa mère en lui apportant se paquets._

_Katie y découvrit une corde à sauter, une poupée, plusieurs livres et un nounours soigneusement choisit au magasin par sa mère et son père._

_- merci beaucoup, j'adore mes cadeaux. Kate sauta dans les bras de ses parents._

_Je me laissais aller à des souvenirs tous plus joyeux et heureux que les uns que les autres. Des souvenirs heureux voilà avec quoi je m'accrochais!_

**Pov de Rick:**

Rien n'y personne ne pourrais m'empêcher de la retrouver, je l'avais mise en danger et c'était à moi de la retrouver ! J'essayais de me convaincre moi même qu'elle n'était pas morte seulement cette solution semblait plus réaliste que les autres...j'avais entendu un coup de feu avant de m'évanouir! J'étais coincé à se lit d'hôpital à me lamenter sur le sort de Kate...non je n'avais pas le droit de rester comme ça ! Dès que j'avais repris mes esprits j'appelais une infirmière et lui ordonnait de faire venir Esposito et Ryan sur la champ.

Quand ils étaient arriver, j'avais du tout leur raconter, j'avais seulement émis que Kate s'était sacrifier pour moi, cette réalité me faisait déjà trop souffrir...

- Pourquoi tu nous à pas dit avant ! Tu y es aller seul ? Mais tu es inconscient c'était exactement la pire chose à faire ! Maintenant on a plus qu'a rattraper ton erreur et franchement si elle meurs... Esposito qui n'arrêtais pas de ma crier dessus, fit une pause puis finalement osa dire ce qu'il avait peur de me dire. Si elle meurs...tu aura sa mors sur ta conscience et je te le pardonnerais jamais ! Je voyais mes deux amis tourné les talons furieux, quand à moi j'avais l'impression que m'a vie s'écroulait d'avantage, si je perdais Kate, je les perdais aussi ! La dernière phrase d'Esposito fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, même si je savais qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, je l'espérait. Avec les dernière forces qu'il me restait je me levais de mon lit et j'enfilais très rapidement des vêtements. Ma blessure me faisait souffrir mais je réussis à rattraper Esposito et Ryan.

- Attendez ! S'il vous plait, je sais que vous m'en voulez mais laissez moi venir avec vous. Je veux la retrouver de tout mon cœur !

- On a pas besoin de toi ! Si c'est pour que tu foute le bordel...non merci ! criait Esposito en me fusillant du regard. Je m'approchais de lui mais il me poussait de sa main pour laisser de l'espace entre nous.

- Esposito, s'il te plait ! Il me fusillait toujours du regard puis se retournait et continuait à marcher. Je lui attrapais cette fois le bras.

- Je pourrais vous être uti... Je n'avais pas finit ma phrase qu'Esposito me poussait contre le mur.

- Tu agis seul et bien nous aussi ! Tu nous à même pas prévenu bordel ! C'est la vie de Kate pas la tienne ! criais Esposito.

Ils partirent tous les deux, quand à moi je restais un moment à terre. Je regardais mes amis sans aller.

**Pov d'Alexis:**

Je savais désormais que mon père allait mieux, et j'étais vraiment rassuré. J'étais partis le voir à l'hôpital. J'avais pris soin de lui acheter des fleurs pour que sa chambre soit un peu plus jolie. je passais par l'accueil pour m'assurer que mon père était bien dans sa chambre et qu'il était bien réveiller. Je poussais la porte de sa chambre.

- hey papa ! je t'ai apporter des fleu... Papa ? Il n'y avait personne le lit était défait mais je ne le voyait pas. Mon premier réflexe était d'appeler les médecin seulement je me ravisais. Je connaissais mon père et je savais ce qu'il était capable de faire quand quelque chose le tracassait. J'ouvrais son placard...mais...il était vide... Il était partit de l'hôpital. Une larmes s'échappait et venait couler sur ma joue. Pourquoi avait-il quitter l'hôpital ? Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas bien et que je ne l'avais pas vu...

- Alexis je suis là !

- Oh papa, j'ai eu peur quand je ne t'es pas vu dans la chambre! Je me jetais dans ses bras rassurée.

**Pov d'Esposito:**

Mais comment osait-il ? Ce n'était pas à Castle de décidé du sors des autres ! J'étais furieux contre lui, il avait mit la vie de Kate en danger en ne nous prévenant pas, il n'avait pas réfléchit, il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Il nous avait donner l'adresse alors nous allions nous y rendre mais cette fois on ne ferait pas la même erreur ! J'avais appelé du renfort pour qu'on trouve Kate.

Nous étions tous en train de fouiller tous les recoins de la forêt mais rien aucune trace de Kate. La nuit commençait à tomber et la moitié des renforts rentrait chez eux se reposer pour pouvoir revenir dans quelques heures remplacer les fatigués.

Les recherches étaient longues jusqu'à ce que nos efforts soient récompenser.

- Là bas ! criais-je à Ryan. Nous nous mettions à courir.

C'était bien Kate, je m'approchais d'elle.

- Elle respire! Criais-je rassuré

- Il nous faut des médecins! criais Ryan qui voyait la jambe ensanglanté de Kate. Je défaisais les menottes qu'elle avait à sa main et je la tenait contre moi.

Kate était inconsciente mais vivante! Les médecins l'avaient prit en charge et l'avait emmener à l'hôpital. Quand à moi malgré la colère que j'avais contre Castle, je l'a mettait de coté et l'appelais pour le rassuré.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Je tiens juste à préciser un truc, cette fic je l'ai commencer il y a longtemps et je la postais sur un autre site donc sur celui si j'étais en retard, mais plus maintenant car j'en suis au même chapitre pour les deux sites :p vous êtes plus chanceux car sur l'autre site je n'avais pas poster depuis 3 mois et j'ai repris il y a deux semaines. Vu que je n'ais pas poster depuis 3 moi sur l'autre j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur celui ci :) donc voilà ce chapitre est celui que j'ai écris il y a deux semaines et vu que je n'avais pas écris depuis 3 mois ( parce que je n'avais plus trop d'idée) je me suis rénové^^ et change un petit truc j'espère que ca ne vous dérangera pas. Je n'écris plus en pov à la 1ére pers mais à la 3ème désormais. Je n'aimais pas trop écrire à la 1er pers en fait et maintenant à la 3ème pers c'est beaucoup mieux pour moi d'écrire donc voilà pour vous expliquer^^ merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est pas grand chose mais ca fait plaisir et ca me permet de savoir ce qui est bien ou ce qui ne l'est pas. Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11: Une nouvelle menace**

Elle était vivante. Castle était tellement rassuré. Une sensation de bonheur immense le parcourait de toutes part. Il décida de se lever pour aller la voir. Maintenant qu'il était presque rétablit, il n'avait plus qu'une petite douleur au niveau du ventre la ou il avait reçu la balle. En traversant les couloirs pour aller voir Kate, il se trouva nez à nez avec Esposito, il voulut continuer mais Esposito le saisit par le bras.

- Ecoute Castle, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit !

- C'est rien Espo. Répondit Castle instantanément en lui coupent la parole.

- Non laisse moi parler. J'avais peur pour Kate, tu vois je la prend un peu comme une sœur je l'apprécie beaucoup et je déteste qu'on lui face du mal alors je m'en suis pris à toi pour évacuer mes émotions mais j'aurais pas du, excuse moi. Devant la franchise d'Esposito, Castle ne pouvait que l'excuser. En y repensant il aurait fait un peu pareil, sous les émotions ont a parfois du mal à se contrôler.

- C'est rien Espo je t'assure, je t'en veux pas du tout, je te comprends en fait. Il lui adressa un sourire, content qu'ils se soit réconciliés.

- Elle est dans la 319 c'est la prochaine à droite. Elle dormait encore quand je suis aller la voir mais peut être qu'elle sera réveillé maintenant. Castle lui adressait un sourire puis se dirigeait vers la chambre 319. Il passa la porte, et il la vit, allongée sur le lit. Malgré son air fatigué et faible elle était magnifique. Il prit le siège qui était dans la pièce et il l'installa près de Kate pour s'asseoir. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle. Il lui prit la main, puis sentit une pression. C'était Kate, sa main venait de bouger. Elle ouvrait légèrement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière.

- Castle ? Prononça t'elle tout doucement.

- Oui c'est moi. Dit-il en éloignant une de ses mèches qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

- Tu es en vie...

- Et oui Kate, grâce à toi. Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire qui faisait trembler son cœur tellement elle était belle quand elle souriait. Kate, je sais que tu es faible et sans doute très fatigué mais voilà je voulais te dire merci. Merci pour tout, tu m'a sauvé la vie en mettent la tienne en danger et je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier pour ça. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Reste en vie c'est tout. Elle se releva légèrement puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle, il la serrait tout contre moi comme pour lui promettre qu'il resterait en vie pour elle. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui puis il sécha ses larmes avec ses mains tout en remettant une fois de plus une de ses mèches sur le coté.

- Tout ira bien je te le promet ! Dit-il seulement, en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

**1 semaine plus tard :**

Alors que les oiseaux chantonnaient tranquillement au première lueurs du jour, Kate Beckett se leva. N'ayant pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de toute cette histoire, elle trouva préférable de se lever pour aller se rendre utile sur l'enquête. Voilà une journée qu'elle était sortit mais elle allait déjà retourner au travail malgré que tout le monde lui ait conseiller de rester au lit. Elle se lava, s'habilla rapidement puis elle sortit de chez elle. Elle trouva Max Colzer derrière sa porte. L'agent de sécurité chargé de la protéger. Après cette enlèvement et ce fou furieux de Stefan Fierfild qui voulait la tuer puis tuer Castle il était préférable de mettre Beckett et toute la famille de Castle sous protection.

- Bonjour Colzer !

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett ! Tout va bien ?

- Ca peu aller. Je me sentirais quand même mieux quand ce cinglé de Stefan sera derrière les barreaux pour le restant de sa vie.

- Vous oubliez Fellow son ami qui est venu vous enlevé aussi.

- Je l'avais oublier... Kate s'arrêta de parler puis se mit à penser comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Un problème lieutenant?

- Non c'est juste que... quand Stefan m'a enlevé Fellow était là, mais quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait que Stefan. Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout alors je me demande où il a bien pu passer.

- Vous pourrez y réfléchir au poste. Je vous emmène !

- Au non merci Colzer mais je peux y aller seule.

- J'ai des ordres lieutenant ! Kate lui sourit puis monta dans la voiture de Colzer. Elle n'aima pas être sous protection, elle n'aimait pas être suivit partout ou elle allait.

Quand elle arriva au poste, il n'y avait pas grand monde mais elle remarqua qu'Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà en train de travailler.

- Oh Beckett ! Content vous revoir parmi nous. Dit Ryan en la voyant.

- Vous avez l'air en forme. Même attaché au milieu de la forêt morte de faim et de soif avec une balle dans la jambe, vous vous en sortez impec. Dit Esposito.

- Je suis dur à abattre en effet. Dit Kate en souriant. Castle n'est pas là ?

- Il ne devrait pas tardé. Répondit Esposito.

Kate s'assit sur sa chaise puis se mit à penser.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va Beckett ? Vous avez l'air perdu, fatigué.

- C'est que...il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps. J'avoue que je me sens un peu perdu.

- Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un.

- Oui peut-être. Avoua t'elle.

- En attendant je crois que si on vous expliquait cette histoire vous vous sentiriez moins perdu. Dit Esposito en tendant un dossier à Beckett.

Esposito et Ryan lui expliquèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes toute l'histoire sur Tim Hels qui était en fait Stefan Fierfild. Mais ils lui parlèrent aussi de Lou Poreck.

- Stefan à parler vaguement de Lou, il a juste dit que Castle lui avait prit sa femme et qu'il voulait se venger.

- On parle de moi ? Demanda Castle qui venait d'arriver avec deux cafés et un sac rempli de croissants.

- On explique à Beckett toute l'histoire sur Stefan. Répondit Ryan.

- Ah d'accord. En attendent j'ai ramené de quoi se bourrer l'estomac. Dit-il en souriant. On ne va pas travailler sans manger. Aller tenez server vous ! Il posa le sac sur la table et Ryan et Esposito ne se firent pas prier. Content de te revoir Beckett !

- Moi aussi !

Après qu'ils aient tous avalés les croissants, ils se mirent au travail.

- On a lancé un avis de recherche sur Tim Hels et Stefan Fierfild, même si c'est la même personne ont à précisé qu'il s'appelait Stefan avant. On a aussi lancé un avis de recherche sur Fellow.

- En parlent de lui Espo, quand je me suis fait enlevé je l'ai pas vu une seul fois !

- Mais il était pas là quand on vous a enlevé ? Enfin c'est ce que vous nous avez dit non ? Demandèrent Ryan et Esposito.

- Oui, il était là mais après dans le bâtiment près de la forêt je en l'ai pas vu. Qu'a t'il fait en attendent ? Beckett se mit à réfléchir mais elle ne trouvait pas la réponse. Il prépare un plan de secours. Forcément ! Il cherche à se venger de toi depuis longtemps Castle, des types comme ça prévoit toujours un autre plan si le premier foire !

- Peut-être qu'il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'en a pas prévu. Dit Castle espèrent que Beckett est faux, car si elle disait vrai, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Et puis je me demande aussi qu'elle peut-être le lien entre Fellow et Stefan.

- Des potes complètement fou. Dit Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas mais il faut éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite !

Tous furent tiré de leur discussion quand Le capitaine Gates arriva.

- Bonjour ! Je voulais m'assuré que les agents de sécurité étaient bien avec vous ?

- Oui Colzer était posté devant ma porte ce matin. Répondit Beckett avant de replonger la tête dans le dossier de Stefan.

- Et vous Castle.

- Oui il y en a 3. Ils sont efficace car ils suivent ma mère et ma fille partout, le mien attend en bas.

- Parfait ! L'avis de recherche circule dans tous les Etats-Unis, Fellow et Stefan ne devraient pas rester cachés bien longtemps. Dit Gates avant de s'en aller.

- On n'a plus qu'a attendre qu'ils se fasse attraper ! Esposito et Moi on va quand même faire quelques recherche pour voir si on trouve un lien entre Fellow et Stefan.

- D'accord, merci les gars ! Dit Beckett en buvant une gorgée du café que Castle lui avait apporté.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Dirent-ils avant de partir faire leurs recherche.

- J'ai hâte que tout ca se termine ! Dit Castle

- Moi aussi Castle ! Dit Beckett en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ca va aller tout va s'arranger.

- Encore merci Kate. Dis soudainement Castle

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Ce que tu as fait c'était du suicide ! Imagine qu'il t'est tuer.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- Oui. Mais enfin...je...merci ! Dit-il simplement.

- Tache de ne pas te mettre en danger. Je n'aimerais pas avoir pris une balle dans la jambe pour rien. Castle rigola

- Promis !

Castle raconta quelque blagues à Beckett histoire de détente l'ambiance.

- Castle comment veut tu que je fasse de la paperasse si tu n'arrête pas de parler.

- Je m'en vais si tu veux ?

- Non ! Reste ! Elle lui sourit puis il reprit son histoire mais il entendit son portable vibrer. C'était un sms d'une personne inconnu

Tu pense que l'histoire est terminé...

Mais c'est à moi d'en décider...

Et je choisis de me vengé, quoi que tu fasse je vais recommencé...

Prépare toi à pleurer, car ce soir quelqu'un te sera enlevé...

Le sang de Castle se glaça et il montra le sms à Beckett.

- Non c'est pas possible ! Le cœur de Castle battait à cent à l'heure. A ce moment Ryan et Esposito passèrent et Beckett leur montra le sms.

- T'inquiète pas Castle, on va essayer de trouver d'ou à été envoyer le sms, je te prend ton portable. Esposito s'apprêtait à partir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner

- Allo !

- ...

- Quoi ?!

- ...

- C'est pas vrai ! Et vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

- ...

- Je vous rappelle ! Esposito raccrocha et regarda Castle avec une mine de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Esposito ?

- Un homme à été abattu par balle, on la retrouvé il y a une heure.

- Et qui est ce ? Demanda Castle terrifié.

- C'est Carl Gritchers.

- Ca me dit quelque chose ! Dit Castle

- C'est un de tes agents de sécurité Castle... Esposito fit une pause avant d'ajouter. c'est celui de ta fille...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! héhé et oui c'est moi :p bon Je sais je suis hyper longue pour poster...désolé... bon pour me faire excuser un chapitre plus long =) le plus long de tout mes chapitre je crois ^^ Une fin sadique comme d'habitude :D A la fin du chapitre je promet c'est la dernière misère que je fait subir à nos personnages :D promis ^^ mais bon c'est ma nature sadique elle prend souvent le dessus ^^ bon ok quasiment tous le temps :)**

Bon bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12:**

Castle essayait désespérément d'appeler sa fille en espèrent qu'elle finisse par décrocher et que ce cauchemar s'arrête mais au lieu de ça, son téléphone sonnait dans le vide.

- Castle passe moi ton téléphone ! Demanda Esposito. Castle lui tendit à contre cœur. On va essayer de trouver d'ou le sms a été envoyé, peut être que ca va marcher.

Beckett s'approcha de Castle qui était assit, le visage enfouit dans ses main et elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

- On va la retrouver Castle ! Je te le promet ! Il leva le visage et lui fit un petit sourire qui ne laissait voir que plus de tristesse dans ses yeux. Les gars allez sur les lieu pour essayer de trouver des indices je vais ramener Castle chez lui.

- Quoi ?! Non je ne rentre pas chez moi Beckett ! Je te ferais dire que m'a fille s'est fait enlevé. Et toi tu veux que je rentre chez moi ? Non je reste et je vais vous aidez !

- Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile mais...Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'as pas de fille tu ne sais que ce que ca fait ! Castle regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que ca fait que d'avoir peur pour la vie d'un proche. Je n'ais pas eu à me poser la question, à avoir peur puisque que quand j'ai vu un policier il ma annoncé que ma mère était morte. Alors c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que ca fait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Castle je sais ! Et je sais aussi que quand il s'agit d'une affaire qui nous touche personnellement et nous implique on est plus nous même. C'est pour ça que je te conseille de rentrer chez toi, parce que je sais que tu ne sera pas objectif sur cette affaire.

- Si je le serais !

- Castle ! je disais la même chose pour l'affaire sur ma mère. Tu trouve que j'étais objective ? Regarde ce que j'ai fait avec Hels ! J'ai sortit des dossiers confidentiels pour mon intérêt parce que je tiens à arrêter l'assassin de ma mère. Elle fit une pause puis d'une voix calme elle rajouta. Castle rentre chez toi et repose toi un peu, on t'appellera dès qu'on aura du nouveau.

- Non Je ne peux pas ! Ma fille a besoin de mon aide !

- Mais il n'y a rien à faire de plus Castle. Esposito et Ryan vont aller voir la scène ou le garde du corps d'Alexis s'est fait tué et je vais poster un avis de recherche pour Alexis.

- Promet moi de m'appeler dès que tu as du nouveau, même un petit indice !

- Je te le promet Castle ! Maintenant va te reposer et reviens demain matin. Des agents de sécurité resteront devant ta porte.

Castle se leva et commença à partir lentement d'une démarche triste. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et sortit son téléphone. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'écran ou apparaissait une photo de sa fille... sa fille adorée qui était loin de lui, aux cotés d'un psychopathe. Cette vision le dégoutait au plus haut point. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et essuya la larme qui dévalait sa joue.

A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres en voiture qu'il se retrouva coincé dans les bouchons. Il frappa violement le volant.

- C'est pas possible ! Castle était à bout. Tout était contre lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser d'imaginer sa fille à coté de cet ordure de Hels. Il l'imaginait seule, inquiète et terrifier et cela le rendait malade. Il rêvait de la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que tout ce cauchemar était terminer, de la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Après avoir passé une heure dans les bouchons, il arriva enfin chez lui. Exténué, il posa toutes ses affaires sur le canapé et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était seul à la maison, Martha était partit à Miami il y a deux jours pour aider un ami. Elle avait voulu rentrée immédiatement quand on lui avait appris la nouvelle mais malheureusement tous les vols avaient été annulés à Miami à cause d'une grosse tempête. Elle ne rentrerait que dans deux jours. Castle enleva ses chaussures puis il entendit son téléphone. Il le sortit aussitôt. C'était un sms de Beckett.

_"On a rien trouvé sur la scène de crime qui pourrait nous faire avancer. Le corps de __Carl Gritchers est au labo, on attend que les analyses soient finit. Je te tiens au courant, repose toi ! "_

Déçu que le sms ne révèle rien, il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il essaya de dormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Son esprit était trop chargé et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa fille. Comment un père pouvait-il dormir alors que son enfant lui avait été arraché ? Il se releva pour regarder son portable...rien. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Stefan lui envoi un message, il espérait...c'est tout ce dont il était capable.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il n'était que sept heures trente, Castle était déjà debout, il n'avait réussit qu'a fermer l'œil une petit heure. Il allait appeler Beckett quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.

- Beckett ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda t'il tout inquiet. Elle passa le seuil en lui souriant.

- Non rien Castle. Mais je t'ais apporter des croissants, je me suis dit que ca te ferais du bien de manger un peu.

- C'est vraiment gentil mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Bon tant pis... Je te les laisse au cas ou tu change d'avis. Castle lui sourit. Je vais retourner au poste, je peux t'emmener si tu veux ?

- Je veux bien. Merci ! Castle prit son manteau puis lorsqu'il ramassa son portable, il reçut un sms. Lorsqu'il découvrit de qui provenait le message

, son ventre se noua et il regarda Beckett d'un regard vide et implorant..

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Castle ? Voyant que ses mains tremblaient, elle devina le problème. Elle s'approcha de lui puis il appuya pour lire le message.

Je ne peux plus attendre, je suis exténué...

Viens et ton sors sera définitivement scellé...

Si tu veux ta fille en sécurité...

Emmène Kate à tes cotés...

Ta fille, par Kate sera sauvée...

Pendant que je me chargerai de te tuer...

Leurs sangs se glacèrent et ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Je préviens le poste ! Beckett allait appeler quand Castle l'en empêcha.

- Non ! Si la police vient avec nous, il va tuer ma fille.

- Si on ne les prévient pas et que ça tourne mal on ne pourra rien faire ! Castle on doit les prévenir ! Laisse moi appeler. Devant la détermination de Beckett Castle acquiesça. Il n'était pas en mesure de déterminer ce qui était le mieux pour sa fille, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Après avoir appeler le poste Castle et Beckett se mirent en route pour justement aller au poste. Tous le monde devaient préparer l'arrestation de ce psychopathe de Stefan ! Il reçu pendant le trajet l'endroit ou il devrait aller et l'heure qu'il communiqua au poste. Il était environ neuf heure et le rendez vous était prévu pour quinze heures. Il n'avait que peu de temps. Quand ils arrivèrent Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà en train de tout organiser. Ils étaient penchés sur une carte pour repérer l'endroit exacte. Esposito les vit arriver. Il vint vers Castle.

- Ca va Castle ? Demanda t'il amicalement.

- J'irai mieux quand cet ordure sera en prison !

- Je comprends et on va tout faire pour qu'il y aille et le plus rapidement possible. Aussi je voulais te dire pour l'arrestation...il serait préférable que tu soit un peu à l'écart, je veux dire tu ne peux pas y participer...tu n'as pas d'arme enfin j'espère que tu comprends.

- Je... enfin...de toute façon je ne pourrai pas me contrôler si j'ai une arme entre les mains je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de le tuer. Castle allait parler quand il reçut un sms.

**à: Castle**

**de: ?**

**Quand je dis de venir avec Kate, je dis qu'il ne faut venir qu'avec elle ! C'est très imprudent de ta part d'avoir prévenu la police. Changement de plan. Maintenant que tu sais que tu es observé tu va m'obéir sinon je tu ta fille immédiatement. Je t'envois la nouvelle adresse dans quelques minutes tâche d'y aller et seul. Ne dit rien aux flic, laissent les allés tranquillement à la mauvaise adresse pendant que tu sera avec moi. Dorénavant je n'accepte plus une seule erreurs de ta part. Une mauvaise parole, un moment geste et ta fille est morte ! **

Castle crut à une blague, un cauchemar...Il croyait que rien ne pouvait-être pire, mais il s'était trompé. Stefan avait réussit à s'avoir que la police était au courant. Soit il y avait un espion au poste soit il y avait un micro...dans les deux cas se n'était pas rassurant. Castle qui s'était promis de tout dire à Beckett, fut contraint de mentir. Il devait trouver un plan pour partir sans que personnes ne voit rien.

Après que tous le monde se soient préparer, l'heure approchait et ils étaient désormais près à partir.

- Castle tu monte avec nous ? Demanda Beckett qui ouvrait une portière de voiture.

- je vais prendre ma voiture merci. Ca m'empêchera de pensée...le fait de conduire.

- Comme tu veux Castle.

Castle monta dans sa voiture. Beckett démarra et partit en première du poste, elle fut suivit par toute une horde d'autre voiture de police et Castle s'arrangea pour passer le dernier. Il voulait pouvoir changer de direction sans qu'on ne fasse attention à lui.

Il suivait les voitures de police jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au carrefour. Toutes les voiture tournèrent à gauche mais Castle, lui tourna à droite. Son chemin s'était s'éparé de toutes les personnes qui aurait pu l'aider...il était seul. Il avait tout de même une arme pour se défendre que Beckett lui avait prêter au cas ou. Quand il arriva à l'adresse indiquer il sortit de la voiture les mains tremblantes. Il sortit aussi l'arme. Il s'avança lentement vers la maison. Quand il arriva à la porte celle ci était toute cassée et ouverte. Il la poussa et passa le seuil. Il marcha dans le couloir puis il arriva près d'une porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit et c'est alors qu'il vit sa fille attaché à une chaise. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre pas que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. A moitié assommé il ouvrit les yeux. Stefan l'avait désarmé. Il se redressa puis ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à Stefan.

- Papa... Dit Alexis la voix emplit de tristesse. Castle tourna la tête.

- Alexis ! Il se précipita à ses cotés.

- Tu peux la détachée. Dit une voix qui n'était autre que celle de Stefan. Castle la détacha et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Alexis ! Mon bébé ! Après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras il sécha ses larmes puis l'embrassa sur le front. Ca va aller ma puce !

- Ca dépend pour qui... Ricana Stefan. J'ai une dernière question pour toi avant que tu meurs...

- NON ! Hurla Alexis. personne ne mourra !

- je crains que si jeune fille. Alexis prit la main de son père et la serra fort comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Bon prêt pour ta dernière question ? haha... Qui préfère t u sauver entre ta fille et tes collègues...sachant qu'il y à la belle Kate. Castle ne comprenais pas. C'est vraiment ta dernière question après tout sera finit pour de bon je te le promet.

- je ne comprend pas...

- Tu préfère sauver Kate et tes collègues ou ta fille ?

- Quoi ? C'est absurde !

- Oh choisit ou je choisirais. Ce n'est qu'une simple question rien de plus.

- je n'y répondrais pas.

- Bon alors je choisit haha...Disons que tu préfère sauver ta fille d'accord. Stefan sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un. Castle ne comprenais rien.

- Fellow ! Tu fait ce qu'on a dit ok ! On laisse sa fille donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour les autres. Après ces paroles il raccrocha.

Tous les policiers étaient arriver à l'adresse. Kate sortit de la voiture puis se mit à chercher Castle du regard pendant que les autres s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

- John vous avez vu Castle ? Demanda t'elle à un collègue.

- Oh je jurerais l'avoir vu partir en dernier mais après je ne sais pas.

- D'accord merci. Beckett s'inquiétait, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Beckett faut y aller ! l'appela Esposito.

- Castle à disparu...

- Quoi ? bon... écoute on le cherchera après mais la on doit y aller. Kate acquiesça puis elle s'approcha. Esposito défonça la porte et il entra en premier suivit de près par Kate et Ryan. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et traversèrent un long couloir avant d'arriver à la première pièce. Ryan Kate et Esposito se stoppèrent net. Plusieurs explosifs ornaient les murs et le plafond. Des explosifs destiner à faire s'écrouler les bâtiments. Ryan passa la tête hors de la pièce pour ré inspecter le couloir. Il vit d'autres explosifs au niveau du plafond qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer en arrivant.

- C'est un piège ! Cria Beckett. Sortez tous ! Vite !

Stefan pointa son arme vers Castle.

- Qu'est ce que aller faire espèce de fou ? Demanda Castle.

- Désolé tu ne le saura jamais car je vais te tuer. haha

- NON ! Hurla de nouveau Alexis. Stefan rangea son portable et Alexis se servit de se petit moment d'inattention pour soulever la chaise ou elle était assise avant et la fracasser sur Stefan. Castle en profita pour prendre l'arme de Stefan et Alexis alla chercher celle de Castle qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Finit de jouer maintenant Stefan ! Tu va pourrir le reste de ta vie en prison. Stefan se releva lentement étourdit et Castle l'assomma avec le bout de son arme. Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de sa fille.

- Dépêchez vous ! cria de nouveau Beckett. Quelques policiers eurent le temps de sortir mais soudan alors que Ryan, Esposito et Beckett étaient encore dans la maison, les murs se mirent à trembler et la maison s'écroula sur eux...

Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? Vous voulez une suite ? :D


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour, bonjour :D je vous apporte la suite que je viens de finir à l'instant. Encore désolé pour le retard... mais je n'ais pas tout le temps, le temps et l'envie d'écrire. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, 3 maximum encore. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous aimez toujours autant. Bonne lecture :D **

**Chapitre 13:**

Les murs tremblèrent avant que tout devienne noir pour les pauvres personnes qui se trouvait dans la maison, ou plutôt sous les débris. Cinq policiers étaient coincés dont Beckett, Ryan et Esposito. Une énorme couche de poussière se dégageait de la maison en ruine et aveuglait les policiers. Tous le monde s'agitaient, certains appelaient les secours d'autres enlevaient les débris qu'ils arrivaient à soulever. Les banderoles jaunes furent installés tout autour au moment même ou les secours arrivèrent. Le capitaine Gates arriva aussi à ce moment, très inquiète et elle se précipita pour parler avec le commandent des opérations, car ça n'allait pas être facile...loin de ça, ça allait être long et difficile !

Sous les débris l'air se faisait chaud et la poussière était présente à chaque endroit. Quand Esposito ouvrit les yeux, il prit tout d'abord cela pour un rêve mais toutes les douleurs dues à l'écroulement lui firent comprendre le contraire. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave et fut soulager quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait que des blessures superficiels. Aucun de ces membres n'étaient bloqués mais il ne pouvait bouger que de quelque centimètre. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Ryan se trouvait à sa gauche et Beckett un peu plus loin à sa droite. Il les appela doucement.

- Ryan ?Beckett ? Vous m'entendez ?

Beckett ouvrit brusquement les yeux et manqua de se cogner en relevant la tête.

- Qu'est ce... Prononça t'elle avant de se souvenir...Elle se tourna vers Esposito le regard vide.

- Ca va Beckett ?

- je...je crois...j'ai juste un mal de crâne...hum... Dit-elle en se touchant la tête à l'endroit douloureux. Elle découvrit alors du sang sur sa main et cela ne la rassura pas tellement. Elle essaya alors de se dire qu'elle avait connu pire comme situation. Mais ici ce n'était que le début, ils risquaient de rester là plusieurs heures... Et toi Esposito ?

- Ca va, justes quelques égratignures. Esposito sourit pour essayer de réconforter Beckett et de se réconforter lui même.

- Et Ryan ? Demanda Beckett.

Esposito se tourna alors vers Ryan et passa sa main entre deux débris pour réveiller Ryan.

- Eh Ryan ! Ca va ? Esposito remarqua alors que Ryan avait le bas de sa jambe droite jusqu'au genoux coincé sous un gros débris et qu'un bout de verre s'était logé au dessus du genoux de cette même jambe.

Ryan entrouvrit les yeux avant de gémir sous la douleur.

- Hum...

- Hey ! Ca va aller mon pote. Bouge pas trop d'accord ! Ryan ouvrit entièrement les yeux puis regarda Esposito. Malheureusement pour lui au moment de son réveil, une énorme douleur provenant de sa jambe s'était éveillé avec lui...

- Ahh.. Dit-il avant de mettre soin poing dans la bouche pour ne pas crier.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite ! Déclara Kate voyant l'état grave de Ryan. Elle essaya de bouger un morceau de débris à sa droite mais à peine l'eu t'elle toucher que cela fit bouger d'autre débris, dégageant de la poussière, et faisant tomber une plaque de béton provenant du toit sur elle. Elle se protégea alors du mieux qu'elle pouvait en croisant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Fait attention Beckett ! Rien n'est stable !

Sa tête n'avait rien eu cette fois. Quant à ses bras, à cause de cette petite expériences ou elle avait voulu partir, et bien cela lui couta de bonne coupures dans les deux bras.

- Je sais, mais on va finir par manquer d'air ! Soupira Beckett

- Je sais... mais il n'y a rien à faire... On ne peux rien faire, on est coincés ! On à plus qu'à attendre et prier pour qu'on sous délivre au plus vite.

Beckett soupira et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Castle. Ou était-il ? Il avait disparu car au moment de pénétrer dans la maison il n'était pas là. Elle se posa pleins de questions en même temps. Cela lui permit au moins de ne pas penser qu'elle était ensevelit sous pleins d'énormes décombres.

- Papa ! Dit Alexis toujours en serrant son père dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Dit il en reculant pour pouvoir regarder sa fille. C'est finit maintenant, tu es en sécurité ! Alexis lui sourit.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir papa !

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras avant de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Kate. Castle pensait que une fois que les policiers s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas le bon endroit ils étaient rentrer. Mais il se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Stefan et il eu soudan peur. Qu'avait fait Stefan ? Le téléphone sonnait mais personne ne décrocha... Il essaya de joindre Esposito et Ryan mais se fut la même chose. En dernier recours il décida d'appeler Gates.

- Allo ? Dit Gates d'une voix anxieuse.

- Bonjour c'est Castle ! J'ai...euh... comment dire. J'ai trouvé Stefan, je l'ai assommé mais il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je vous donne l'adresse. Dit Castle rapidement. Il lui donna l'adresse.

- Merci Castle je vous envois quelqu'un.

- Esposito, Kate et Ryan ne peuvent pas venir ?

- Castle...

- Ou sont-ils j'ai essayer de les joindre aucun d'eux ne répond.

- Castle il faut que vous veniez, dès que quelqu'un arrive pour Stefan venez à la première adresse. Et il faudra qu'on s'explique à propos de tout ceci !

Gates raccrocha et Castle commença à vraiment s'inquiéter.

L'état de Ryan ne s'améliorait pas... cela faisait deux heures et demi qu'ils étaient coincés sous ses décombre et l'angoisse montait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas leur genre d'avoir peur mais cette fois ils ne pouvaient rien faire, leur destin allait se joué entre les mains des autres alors oui ils avaient peur.

- Eh Ryan ca va aller mon pote tu verra ! Lui dit Esposito. Ryan tourna la tête vers lui avant de fermer les yeux épuiser par la douleur de sa jambe. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour l'état de Ryan... il faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici !

Beckett commença alors à s'imaginer qu'elle allait mourir ici. Elle se mit à penser à toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle se mit à penser à... à penser à Castle. Prise de remord, triste que si elle devait mourir elle n'ait jamais parler à Castle. Car c'est dans ce moment critique qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Qu'elle comprit qu'elle tenait à lui... Beaucoup de souvenir traversèrent alors son esprit. Des souvenirs avec Castle. De bon moments passer ensemble. Elle espérait qu'il soit en sécurité.

Après que plusieurs policiers soient arriver pour emmener Stefan Castle avait sauter dans sa voiture avec sa fille pour aller le plus vite possible là ou Gates lui avait dit d'aller. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'adresse, il remarqua qu'une épaisse couche de poussière s'était déposer un peu partout. l'angoisse monta en lieu. Il discerna les rubans jaune de sécurité installer tout autour d'une maison en ruine. Il se gara rapidement et couru avec sa fille vers les rubans jaune en question. Mais un policier l'interpella, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Excusez moi monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas passer !

- Je fais partit de la police laissez moi passer !

- j'ai besoin d'un papier d'identité monsieur ! Castle désespéra. Il aperçu alors Gates non loin et se mit à crier pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Gates !

- Monsieur calmez vous s'il vous plait... Gates tourna la tête et vu Castle. Elle s'approcha alors.

- C'est bon il est avec nous, laissez le passer !

- Merci. Dit Castle à Gates avant de passer en dessous du ruban avec sa fille. Que se passe t'il ici ?

- Castle calmez vous, vous voulez ?!

- Ou sont Esposito, Ryan et Beckett.

- Papa laisse la parler. Dit gentiment Alexis à l'attention de son père.

- Castle, je ne sais pas ou vous étiez et pour cela nous allons avoir une longue discussion mais pendant votre absence et bien... Cette adresse, c'était un piège ! Des explosifs ont été installés dans toute la maison et elle s'est écroulés.

Castle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Les inspecteur Ryan, Esposito et Beckett sont coincés sous les débris... je suis désolé, mais nous faisons tout notre possible. Expliqua Gates

Alexis regarda son père. Elle comprit alors se qu'il devait ressentir et lui prit la main.

- Ca va aller papa, ils vont s'en sortit ! Ils sont fort. Castle la regarda en souriant pour ne pas se montrer trop affaiblit devant elle mais son regard était vide. Une boule se noua dans son ventre et lui aussi voyait l'angoisse monter sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- On a déjà commencer à dégager les décombres. Tous seront évacués au maximum dans la soirée. Soudan quelqu'un arriva en courant vers Gates.

- On à réussit à sortir quelqu'un ! Dit la personne en question à Gates.

- J'arrive. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le brancard où on y avait déposé la personne. Castle suivit Gates d'un pas décider. A ce moment il pria pour que se soit un des ses amis, pour qu'un d'eux soient en vie. De loin il crut reconnaître Kate, il se précipita alors en courant vers le brancard. Mais quand il arriva il vit alors que ce n'était pas Kate...

**Alors vous avez aimer ? Un ptit com pour me dire ce que vous en penser :) en plus ca me fera plaisir :p**


End file.
